Revealing the Curse
by deviltiger
Summary: While staying at an inn after a mission Kakashi runs onto who is Iruka acting strange.Is he on a mission?Sequel to Discovering the Curse.Warnings:Violence,Foul language,Possible bad grammar and spelling,Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Warning: violence, foul language, possible bad grammar and spelling,

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.

Revealing the Curse: Chapter 1

A sunbeam slipped through the drapes and into the eyes of the sleeping man, he rolled over not yet ready to face the day and the rest of his journey home. Last night's assassination had gone well; quick, quiet and without witnesses, he was already half way home when he decided to rest in this small, but lively city. Even with his rest stop, he would be home early. He contemplated going back to sleep, the woman in the room next door had been quite loud; he felt his cheeks get warm at the memory, someone was giving it too her good and he had been very tempted to peek.

_If Jiraiya had been here not only would he have peeked, he would've been taking notes. I wonder how he's dealing with Naruto?_

A small smile crossed his face as he thought about the blond boy which lead to thoughts of another boy, this one with black hair that had almost killed the blond, but he wasn't going to think about that, then his mind wandered to a pink haired girl and he wondered how her training with Tsunade was going; he missed them, not that he'd ever admit it.

_Another team I failed._

His dark thoughts were interrupted by his growling stomach.

_I wonder what this place has to eat._

He picked up his vest from the other side of the bed and shrugged it on; he stood up, he raised his arms and stretched backward until he was rewarded with several satisfying pops; after a few more stretches he grabbed his pack and headed for the door.

_If I head out right after breakfast, I can be back in the village before nightfall._

He pulled out a well worn orange paperback from his vest as he entered the empty hall of the small inn, taking in every thing from the ugly floral wall paper to the brown carpet, he did a quick scan of the area and was surprised to find a familiar sent hanging in the air, but couldn't place who it belonged to; he paused, curious as the door to the room next door, the one that woman was having so much fun in, opened; he felt his uncovered eye widen as he took in the slightly shorter man with shoulder length brown hair, he seemed so familiar with his deep black eyes and that scar across his nose. With his hair loose and those tight black pants paired with a form fitting blue tank, Kakashi almost didn't recognize him.

_That scar, it's_ _Umino Iruka. What's he doing so far from Konoha? _

He felt himself blush at the thought, for some reason the idea that quiet, polite Iruka sensei could make a woman sound like that was alien to him.

_Is that it, a lovers tryst?Or is it a mission? Does he even do missions? _

He felt himself frown at the thought of that noisy woman being Iruka's lover. If he was honest with himself he'd admit he'd been attracted to the younger man for awhile. Before the chunin exam nominations he made sure to tell Iruka about Naruto's progress whenever he saw him in the mission room and as he talked to and got to know the man he became attracted to the cute, kindhearted teacher, but now they hardly spoke and Kakashi knew it was his fault.

_Why did I say those things to him? I knew it would hurt him, but I was caught off guard when he protested so I did what came natural, I attacked. I still can't believe he apologized to me after the second phase of the exam._

He watched as Iruka closed the door, he seemed a little unsteady on his feet as he turned and leaned against the door, Kakashi watched as his grip on the small pack he carried tightened slightly; Iruka's flat lifeless eyes watching him

_Those eyes, what's wrong with him?_

In all the times he's seen the academy teacher he'd never seen his eyes so dull and he seemed off somehow.

_Something's not right here. If he is on a mission he should be more alert, if I were an enemy I could have killed him several times by now._

The stood in silence for another moment; Iruka looked uncertain like he didn't know how to react to the other man's presence.

_Maybe he's hoping I don't recognize him. _

"So what brings you here, Iruka sensei?"

If he was surprised Iruka didn't show it, but he looked hesitant to answer.

_What's wrong? _

"Kakashi sensei, I … "

Kakashi felt Iruka tense as the heard someone coming up the stairs, he looks to Kakashi and then to the direction of the stairs.

"Shit. Which room's yours?"

Kakashi gestured to the door behind him and Iruka nodded; Kakashi quickly opened the door and they both slipped inside.

"Iruka sensei, what's going on?"

Iruka sat heavily on the bed his elbows rested on his knees; between his hunched form and empty eyes the man really wasn't looking right, this wasn't the Iruka he knew.

_Please tell me what's wrong._

"I'm on a mission, what are you doing here?"

"Rest stop on my way home. Iruka sensei ar...."

Kakashi was cut off by a scream from next door, he listened as a woman, probably a maid stumbled out of the the next room screaming about a dead woman; He looked back at Iruka who hadn't moved, but was looking at him with such sadness and what looked like shame? Kakashi watched as Iruka stood up and headed toward the window and slid it open, then turned back to the older man.

"Thanks for the help."

"Where are you going?"

"Out the window, now that they've found her I can't walk out the front door anymore."

Kakashi felt his visible eye widen at Iruka's response.

_He teaches this stuff, he knows that you don't walk out the front door after you kill someone, even if they haven't found the body yet, what the hell is he thinking? _

"That's not what I meant and you know it, Iruka sensei."

Iruka let out a sigh before climbing out the window.

"I need to complete my mission."

He slipped out the window behind the chunin and watched as he stood on the roof staring into the distance, the city was busy people hustling along or haggling with vendors while children played; the buildings were all a slate brown color and about the same height lining the streets, it was kinda boring compared to home. After a few moments Iruka turned to him and bowed.

"Have a safe trip home."

(Switching from Kakashi to Iruka's POV)

Before Kakashi could reply Iruka dropped off the roof and into an ally; Iruka took a deep breath to relax himself before he started walking, he was still feeling the after effects of his ability, assimilating so much foreign chakra, not to mention the new memories, was painful.

_Lucky for me Kakashi was too busy looking down on me to notice my chakra was off, thank goodness it was mostly stabilized before I left the room. _

He felt himself tense at the thought, if he had run into anyone else in that hall he could of played it off as a hangover or exhaustion from last night; he was sure the whole place had heard the woman, Riku the wife of a powerful merchant, who would now be yet another face haunting his dreams, another voice reminding him of the monster he was. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

_I'm doing my duty to my village and I will continue to do so until I am no longer useful. I'd better get going. I wonder if Kakashi's going to keep following me? Probably._

He felt himself deflate at the thought of the other man, Kakashi like everyone else in the village, except for a few people, thought he was just a paper pusher and a babysitter, practically a civilian and he hated it. His thoughts continued to circle around Kakashi, he had always felt awkward around the jounin and it got worse after their argument over the chunin exams; he knew he'd been wrong and had apologized, but Kakashi had just waved it off like it was nothing and to him it probably was.

_Just the words of some pathetic over protective teacher, but he's put me in my place then, didn't he? I never imagined that team 7 could have been different from my genin team, but I'm not going there, not now._

He continued to walk until he came upon his destination, a large mansion on the out skirts if the city, and hid in the trees a good distance away and watched the guards at the gate, like he had for the past week he knew their routine better than they did.

_Yeah, he followed me. _

Iruka forced himself not to frown as the copynin walked up behind him, he'd hoped he'd been wrong and that Kakashi did respect him enough to leave him to his mission; he sighed and pulled out his mission scroll to check it one more time.

_Yeah right and Nartuo will give up ramen and start eating salads. _

"Shouldn't you be on your way home, Kakashi sensei?"

"I'm still ahead of schedule and it would ruin my reputation to be early."

Iruka rolled his eyes, he knew that when it came to missions Kakashi was very punctual and as he turned to face the older man he noticed Kakashi watching the guards with interest; there were a lot of them, the merchant was powerful and quite paranoid due to his many illegal dealings, that's why the Hokage had sent Iruka, his abilities would make this much easier for him than it would be for most ninjas.

_As much as I hate my blood-limit, it is an asset to the village._

He continued to watch Kakashi, knowing he was thinking, calculating and probably coming up with the idea that Iruka couldn't do it, he slipped his mission scroll back into his pack.

_What am I going to do about him?_

He closed his eyes a moment feeling the light breeze on his skin and through his loose hair, he preferred it down, but wore it up around the village for the same reason he wore his shirts a size too big and always wore his uniform, even while off duty; so he'd look less attractive, even more plain than he actually was, but he still had his friends trying to get him a girlfriend, despite his constant protests, because they thought he was a workaholic. He knew they meant well and didn't know that he was a monster, but he still wished they'd stop.

_Focus, you have a mission to complete. _

He opened his eyes and looked at Kakashi who was still watching the gate, then started to jump down, but before he could Kakashi spoke.

"What are you doing there are too many guards? Let me do it. Tell me what your after."

He bristled at Kakashi's words, but managed to keep his temper in check as he replied.

"I been watching this place for days, plus the info I got from from the merchant's wife. I have a plan."

It was hard to tell with the mask, but if the single viable eye was any indication, Kakashi had his doubts and Iruka fought to keep his irritation from showing.

"A plan?"

The chunin felt his eye twitch.

"Yes. Is so hard to believe that I can do this?"

Kakashi gave his signature eye smile as he raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"I know some jounin who wouldn't be able to get in there and Naruto would never forgive me if I let you get hurt."

_Asshole, at least he hasn't pulled rank, yet._

Iruka took a deep breath and slowly released it.

"I'm not them, I can get in and Naruto knows the risks we take, he'd never hold you responsible if I did get hurt, which is not likely to happen because I have a plan."

_It would shock you how many times I've done this._

Kakashi stood there his expression, what you could see between his mask and forehead protector, was unreadable, he looked like he was about to say something.

_Shit, what if he pulls rank on me. _

"Please Kakshi sensei just give me a chance to prove I can do this, If the Hokage didn't think I could do this why did she assign it to me?"

He watched as Kakashi seemed to consider his words or at least Iruka hoped that was what he was doing; he felt himself tense a bit as the copynin appeared to come to a decision.

_So far he hasn't pulled rank, I wonder why? I'll worry about that later, if he doesn't do it now. _

"Alright."

Iruka felt himself relax as Kakshi said those words and gave a deep bow.

"Thank you Kakashi sensei."

_Why am I thanking him? Because he didn't pull rank, but I wonder why? Now's not the time. Focus._

(Switching from Iruka to Kakashi's POV)

Before Kakashi could say anything else Iruka jumped from the tree and headed around the large wall and out of Kakashi's sight, he wondered if he's done the right thing, Iruka was a great teacher, but Kakashi had his doubts about him completing his mission.

_I''ll be impressed if he can, but I'll be there to help if he needs it. _

Kakashi smiled as he thought about the teacher, he was such a polite person and kind, it made Kakashi want to protect him and the sooner Iruka was back teaching and working the mission office the better. Iruka wasn't cut out for missions, especially a dangerous mission like this one.

_What was Tsunade thinking? _

Kakashi had seen the mission scroll when Iruka pulled it out before, he just wanted to see if Iruka would tell him if pressed, but he had been serious about doing it for him, he'd almost pulled rank, but Iruka kept giving him that look.

_Damn that kicked puppy look, no grown man should be able too look like that._

Kakashi stood lost in his thoughts for a time before dropping from the tree to follow Iruka, as he rounded the wall he wondered which way the chunin went.

_Probably over the wall._

Gathering chakra in his hands and feet he began to crawl up the wall, when her got to the top he stretched out his senses, he waited until two guards passed by, then once he was satisfied no one was around he peered over the top; he noticed several traps on the windows as he dropped down into the shadows of a large garden full of cherry trees and exotic flowers, he made his way toward the house. Once there he climbed up to the second floor, on the window was a nasty looking trap that consisted of chakra wire and several small razor sharp blades that Kakashi set to work disarming; once finished he slipped into what appeared to be a guest room, with a large bed draped in fine silks, ornate furniture and an a connected bathroom.

_Now to find Iruka._

He slipped out of the room and began to search the area for any sign of the younger man; he caught the sent of blood, but no sign of Iruka, as he slipped into the master bedroom and found a large balding man dressed in an ornate kimono with his throat slashed.

_His sent isn't here, so who killed this guy? _

Kakashi left the room and continued to make his way through the house avoiding traps and guards as he went, never finding any trace of Iruka.

_Maybe he couldn't get in, if so I should try to find the scroll and get out. _

On the other side of the mansion Kakashi found a large door that had been heavily trapped, but someone had disarmed them, someone skilled.

_Probably whoever killed the old man. _

He palmed a kunai while he slid open the door and entered the room to find a beautiful woman with long black hair dressed in a purple kimono with pink flowers on it, a shocked expression was on her pretty face; he noticed she was holding a scroll.

_Is that the one Iruka was sent for?_

"What are you doing here?"

_That voice? She sounds like Iruka._

Kakshi wasn't sure if he'd heard right and she smelled nothing like the teacher.

"I asked a question Kakashi. I know you've already figured out it's me."

"How?"

_This can't be him, but..._

He watched a the woman's features began change until they melted into the familiar ones of Iruka, could feel his jaw hanging open, but didn't care, that was no ordinary transformation jutsu.

_How the hell did he do that? I wish I'd had my sharingan uncovered._

"Now, ans ... "

They both paused as they heard footsteps coming toward them, Kakashi saw Iruka pale.

"Iruka?"

"Shit, There coming to check the traps, I should have been out of here by now."

Kakashi watched Iruka pull a kunai from the folds of the kimono.

"Is that all you brought?"

"Like I said I wasn't planning on getting caught."

Iruka handed Kakashi the scroll.

"I'll be safer in your vest, it might fall out of my kimono during the fight."

He nodded, putting the scroll away, there were voices outside the door just before the alarm sounded and two guard burst into the room; the first man was short with wild black hair and a sword, the other was about the same height as Kakashi with a long red braid down his back who immediately launched several shuriken at them. Iruka dodged left and his arm was grazed by one of them before he rushed the redhead and attacked with a flurry of slashes and kicks taking him down before he could pull out another weapon, then he turned to see Kakashi dodging the sword wielder's attacks before relieving him of his sword and taking off his opponents head.

Iruka quickly searched his fallen opponent for weapons taking as many shuriken as he could and another kunai while cursing the kimono's lack of pockets; more guards were approaching quickly.

Three more guards entered the room, Kakashi quickly attacked the first one with the sword; Iruka threw two shuriken, then targeted the other two as they dodged to the side of the projectiles and performed a fire jutsu, the screams of both men filled the room along with the stench of burning flesh as they fell.

"Kakashi when we get out of this room head right, then left, down the stairs and into the second room on the right, there's a secret door behind the third bookshelf on the back wall that will take us outside, got it?"

"Yeah, lets go."

The two men ran out of the room and into a hall packed with guards, Kakashi charged with the sword taking out two and Iruka launched three of the shuriken hitting one enemy in the eye, another in the throat and one in the shoulder; he quickly used the kunai to finish the man who had only been hit in the shoulder, then moved to back Kakashi up; he had taken out the rest of the guards as Iruka made it beside him and together they headed for the stairs.

They ran into two more enemies on the stairs, but Kakashi dealt with them using the sword while Iruka distracted them with the last of the shuriken; Kakashi looked back to make sure Iruka was alright and didn't see an enemy throw several senbon at him.

"Kakashi look out."

Iruka pushed him out of they way, but was caught in the attack, taking the painful needles in the shoulder and back; Kakashi quickly finished the bastard with a quick slash of the sword, then grabbed Iruka by the hand,dragging him toward the secret exit, he could already feel Iruka beginning to slow.

_Probably poison, fuck. _

Once out side they were able to avoid the remaining guards, slipped over the wall and started for home; Iruka was struggling to keep up, his body was aching and he was starting to feel dizzy. Feeling they were far enough away Kakashi turned to Iruka.

_Shit, he looks terrible, definitely poison._

Kakashi stretched out his senses, not sensing any pursuers he stopped running; Iruka sunk to his knees trying to catch his breath and began pulling out the senbon still stuck in his skin, his vision was starting to blur and the last thing he heard was Kakashi calling his name before everything went dark.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning:foul language, adult situations, possible bad grammar and spelling

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

Revealing the Curse: Chapter 2

Kakashi caught Iruka's limp body just before his head collided with the hard ground, he could feel the the younger man's body shaking as he eased him the rest of the way down; he pulled a general antidote out of his med-pack and injected it into Iruka.

"It's going to be alright, Iruka."

He bit his thumb and summoned his fastest dog; when the smoke cleared a greyhound wrapped in bandages stood before Kakashi; he reached out and stoked the dogs head.

"What's going on boss?"

"Iruka sensei's been poisoned, I need you to get the medics to meet us. Let them know I've given him a general antidote, but it doesn't look like it's helping much, got it?"

"Yes."

The dog nodded, then turned and ran.

"She'll have the medics on their way in no time, just hang on."

Iruka let out a soft moan and Kakashi stoked his cheek as he scanned the area again, this time he sensed several ninja heading in their direction; he quickly made the seals and created thee shadow clones, one immediately transformed to look like Iruka, the second lifted him up and headed toward the enemy so they could lead them in the other direction. The third clone waited for Kakashi to pick up Iruka and begin running before it began setting up traps just in case the enemy figured out which way the real Kakashi and Iruka went.

Iruka let out a weak cry and clung tighter to Kakashi, his body still shaking as Kakashi continued to run toward the village trying to cover as much ground as he could so they could meet up with the medics a soon as possible.

_This is my fault, if I had just stayed in that damn tree. _

His mind conjured up the memory of Iruka with fear etched on his face as he stood before Kakashi holding the stolen scroll, his words echoing in Kakashi's mind.

_Shit, There coming to check the traps, I should have been out of here by now._

Kakashi snapped from his thoughts when Iruka mad another pained cry followed by a soft whimper as he tightened his grip on Kakashi's vest.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, I'm-m s-so sor- sorry, I-I had to, h-had to,ss-sorry."

Kakashi looked down at the sick man in his arms as he continued to murmur apologies while trying to bury his head into Kakashi's shoulder.

"Shh, Iruka there's nothing to be sorry about, you did nothing wrong. I'm the one who should be saying sorry, I screwed up your plan."

Iruka seemed to relax at Kakashi's words and Kakashi let out a sigh, Iruka's soft apologizes had ripped at his heart; Iruka murmured something else, but Kakashi couldn't make it out.

"It's okay, Iruka."

Behind them Kakashi could sense an enemy closing in fast and will catch up with them soon, not wanting to stop, he focused more chakra to his legs to speed up; that would buy them a little more time at least.

"R-Riku I'm sor-sorry."

_Who's Riku?_

Before Kakshi can ask he spotted the enemy to his left about to hurl shuriken at them and prepared to dodge when the enemy was showered with suriken by Kakshi's clone; before it dispelled it give Kakashi a thumbs up and he let out the breath he'd been holding.

"I- s-s- orry, Lani,"

_The hell? _

Iruka had begun whimpering apologizes again, this time Iruka was mentioning woman's names, lots of woman's names and Kakashi could feel his exposed eye widen; he tensed when he sensed four chakra signatures ahead, then relaxed when he sensed his nindog's chakra, soon after that medics came into view. Now that he was relaxed enough to notice he realized he'd covered a lot more ground than he'd thought and they would be home soon.

_At least one thing went right._

Kakshi laid Iruka down and the medics swarmed over him checking his vitals, giving injections and examining him before placing him on the stretcher.

"How is he?"

A young male medic with short black hair turned to Kakashi, his brown eyes full of concern.

"He's in bad shape, we don't know what he's been poisoned with, it looks like the general antidote is buying us some time, but we need to get him to the hospital asap."

He nodded and they all took off running for Konoha; as they ran Kakashi kept his eye on Iruka, except when he turned to his dog to thank her.

"You did a good job, Uhei, thanks."

"That's what I'm here for, boss. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a few minor cuts and bruises, thanks to Iruka."

The greyhound shook her head.

"That's not what I meant."

_She's almost as perceptive as Pukkun._

"I'm alright, I'm just worried about him."

Uhei looked at her master and friend, then looked ahead to the stretcher that carried the unconscious academy teacher; he looked bad.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. I've heard he's been through worse."

Kakashi pulled his gaze off Iruka to look at his summon.

_What does she know about Iruka?_

Seeming to sense her friend's question she continued speaking.

"I heard some things from Ton Ton."

"Ton Ton?"

"Yeah, she heard Lady Tsunade talking to Ibiki about him."

Kakashi felt his eyebrow raise at the mention of the torture specialist.

"From what Ton Ton said Iruka's been through a lot. I'm sure you know about the Mizuki thing right?"

He thought for a moment and did recall that Iruka had protected Naruto from Mizuki after Mizuki had tricked him into stealing the forbidden scroll, but he never paid much attention to it, one chunin beating another really wasn't something that caught his attention, in fact the only detail that had caught his interest had been the fact that someone had cared enough about the demon fox container to protect him and he'd made sure to get that man's name.

_Umino Iruka, that was the first time I put a name to that cute face I saw all the time in the mission room, I didn't even know he was a teacher, he was just that cute guy I liked to hand in my reports to. _

"So, you already know he took a giant shuriken to the back protecting Naruto-kun."

Kakashi almost missed the branch when he heard that.

_What?_

"He what?"

"So I take it you missed that little detail?"

_He always knew Iruka was the protective type, but I never imagined how far he was willing to go to protect others._

"No, I hadn't heard that."

"You mean you tuned out the pup when he started talking about it."

"That too. So what happened?"

"Mizuki threw the shuriken at Naruto-kun and Iruka-sensei used himself to shield the kid. We're almost home."

Just ahead the village gates were coming into view.

_Finally. _

The gates opened and the group darted through and toward the hospital where Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura were waiting; without hesitation they rushed Iruka through the double doors leading to the emergency room leaving Kakashi and Uhei standing at the door.

_Please be okay. _

"You look tired boss, let's sit down."

He nodded and walked over to a seat and sunk into it, Uhei sat by his side watching him, she wished there was more she could do for her friend; sighing she rested her head on his his knee, he absently began petting her as they sat in silence waiting for news of Iruka's condition.

They sat waiting, time seemed to stand still, then finally the doors opened to reveal Sakura; she walked over to where her former teacher and his summon sat and took the chair beside them.

"He's going to be okay. He's going to be sick and need to stay in bed for awhile, but there won't be any permanent damage."

He looked at the pink haired girl, she looked relived and it occurred to him that she had also been Iruka's student; he wondered how close they had been.

"That's good to hear."

He gave Sakura his usual eye smile and she smiled back as she reached down to pet Uhei; her tail waged in appreciation of the young medic attention.

"Are you injured Kakashi-senei?"

"Nothing serious."

The girl smiled at him and raised a glowing hand.

"I'll be the judge of that."

Kakashi allowed his former student to examine him, impressed at what she had already learned from the Tsunade, she was really flourishing under new teacher.

_Tsunade's good for her, better than I ever was._

"Looks like you only have a few cuts that need attention."

With that the young medic began to heal the few cuts on Kakashi's arms and legs that she decided needed attention, Kakashi smiled at the girls kindness.

_Tsunade would have thrown some bandages at me and told me to do it myself. _

"There that's better, now I'd better get back to Tsunade-sensei."

Before Sakura could turn to leave the doors opened and the blond Hokage entered the waiting room.

"Sakura go help Shizune in the lab."

The medic stood and bowed to her former teacher.

"Yes sensei. It was good seeing you Kakshi-sensei, bye."

Sakura then headed through the doors and disappeared, leaving Kakashi alone with his leader; she looked at him with her brown eyes as she crossed her arms over her more than ample bosom. Her eyes widened as Kakashi spoke.

"Can I see him?'

"Yes, but first you need to tell me how you got involved with his mission. My office now."

Kakashi stood and turned to Uhei giving her another pat on the head; she nodded in understanding before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, then turned to follow Tsunade to the office she used while working at the hospital; he closed the door behind him as he entered.

"Sit and tell me what happened."

Tsunade took her seat behind her desk and pulled out her bottle of saki and two cups; she filled the two cups quickly downing one and pushing one over to Kakashi before pouring herself another.

"You look like you need it, brat."

He nodded and took a sip through his mask, taking in the small room, nothing like Tsunade's office in the tower, this room was pretty bare save for the desk and two chairs.

"I was about halfway home when I stopped at an inn for the night, as I went to leave the next morning I ran into Iruka-sensei coming out of the room next door."

_I'm not telling her about what I heard, besides she probably already knows judging by the look on her face._

He took another sip of the saki, enjoying the burn a moment before continuing.

"He seemed off, his eyes were dull and he seemed uncertain about what to do about my presence."

"That's understandable, there was no way he could know you were in the same city, let alone the same inn as he was and if your worried about what would have happened if he'd run into an enemy, don't he would have quickly dealt with it, now continue."

"We stood in the hall for a moment, then we heard footsteps coming our way, so we went into my room. There was a woman's scream, most likely the maid and she ran from the room yelling about a dead woman."

Tsunade nodded and motioned for him to continue.

_Definitely Knew about the woman. _

"After that Iruka-sensei left out the window and I followed him."

"Why?"

"Like I said he seemed off and I wanted to make sure he was alright."

Tsunade leaned on her desk and steeple her fingers, a small smirk appeared on her face, but Kakashi didn't see it, he was staring down into his nearly empty cup.

"He'd taken out his mission scroll, I guess he was going over the details of his mission and I managed to get a look at it and I didn't think he could pull it off with all the guards that merchant had around the place."

"He probably couldn't, not the way you most others would have done it, but he doesn't work that way."

"I know that now."

He felt his chest tighten at the memory of how bad Iruka looked laying on that stretcher.

"So what happened next?"

"I tried to get him to let me do the mission for him."

He looked up just in time to surprise on her young looking face before she covered it with a smirk.

"You would have had to pull rank on him for that."

"I noticed."

"Why didn't you?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"I'm not sure, he just seemed so determined to do it him self that I let him go, I tried to follow him, but he seemed to have disappeared. I searched the mansion finding the corpse of an man, the merchant I'm guessing, I don't remember reading anything about assassinating him in the mission scroll."

"I'll have to ask him about that when he wakes."

"I came to the conclusion that he wasn't able to get in due to the fact I couldn't find any evidence of his presence and decided to look for the scroll he was after."

Tsunade gave a knowing smile at that statement.

"Were you surprised when you saw it?"

Kakashi nodded remembering Iruka strange transformation, he showed no developed chakra while in his disguise and he'd even smelled like someone else.

_I still have a hard time believing it was him._

"Do you know how he does it?"

Tsunade nodded.

"If you want to know, you'll have to ask him, but he's normally very reluctant to talk about it. Now how was he poisoned?"

Kakashi felt himself shudder at the thought of how the chunin was injured and how it had been his fault.

"It was my fault. When I caught up with him in the room where the scroll was kept he was still disguised as a woman and I didn't recognize him, even after hearing his voice ask me what I was doing there; I was skeptical so he changed back, then he asked me again, but the guards were coming to check the traps and we had to fight our way out. He pushed me out of the way of an attack and took some senbon to his shoulder and back; that's how he was poisoned. If I hadn't held him up he would have been out of there before the guards came."

He finished his saki and placed the cup on Tsunade's desk.

"He said he had a plan, but I didn't think he could do it. I should have trusted him."

He watched Tsunade pour another cup of saki for herself, she offered him another cup and he declined; he waited for her to start yelling, but she just sat there watching him, her dark eyes boring into him as she sipped this cup instead of downing it.

_The scroll. _

Kakashi reached into his vest pocket and pulled out the scroll and placed it in front of Tsunade, who picked up the scroll and looked at him.

"When it became apparent that we would have to fight our way out, Iruka gave me the scroll saying he was afraid it would fall out of the kimono he was wearing, he's a better fighter than I'd expected."

"The mission was a success then."

Kakashi looked at the woman siting in front of him trying to wrap his brain around her reaction, wasn't she angry? He knew he wasn't going to get off that easy.

"You did what you thought was right in that situation, but your not off the hook, I just haven't decided what to do with you yet and if you ever question who I assign a mission to again... Well, I don't know what I'll do, but it will hurt. Now get out."

_That's it?_

Kakashi did as his leader told him and headed strait for the admissions desk, where a young woman with brown hair was siting twirling a strand of it around her finger; when he walked up to her she gave a bright smile and batted her eyes.

_You'd think women would realize they look stupid when they do that._

She giggled and leaned over the desk to accentuate her cleavage and Kakashi stifled a groan.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

He ignored they way she emphasized the word help.

"What room is Umino Iruka in?"

She pursed her lips and placed the tip of one of her overly long, obviously fake nails on her bottom lip as she looked over the register.

_How does she do anything with those things on her fingers? _

"He's in room 302."

"Thanks."

"Anything for you."

She flipped her hair and jiggled her chest as she emphasized the word anything, but Kakashi had already started toward the stairs. He ran into Sakura in the hall outside of Iruka's room, she gave him a small smile.

"How is he?"

"He's been having really bad nightmares, but we don't want to give him any sedatives until all of the poison is out of his system."

"I see, thanks."

"I'll be back later after my rounds, see ya."

He nodded to the pinkette and entered the room, his eyes immediately falling on the pale man looked like he was struggling against an unseen assailant, whimpering softly; Kakashi was by his side in an instant stroking his cheek and taking his hand.

"It's alright, Iruka. I'm here. Your safe."

Iruka stilled as he drifted off into a more peaceful sleep; Kakashi pulled a chair closer to the bed and settled into it.

_If that's all it takes to make sure you rest well, then I'll stay right here till you wake._

Kakashi dozed lightly, opening his eyes when he felt Iruka stir; he watched the younger man turn onto his side, pulling Kakashi's hand up so he could rest his cheek on it. Kakashi moved his chair over to accommodate the new position with a smile; he reached over with his other hand and ran it through Iruka's soft brown hair, before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes again.

The next time Kakashi opened his eyes Sakura came in and placed a tray of food on the table beside him before checking Iruka's vitals, she looked surprised when she noticed Kakashi was holding Iruka's hand.

_I wonder how she'll react when it sinks in?_

She smiled, and her cheeks dusted pink as the the realization hit her.

"Has he had anymore nightmares?"

"No."

He watched as her blush darkened.

_Why am I not surprised? _

"That's good. He must feel safe with you."

_I doubt that._

He felt his own cheeks get warm at her words, suddenly very grateful for the mask as he shrugged his shoulders, but she noticed he never let go of Iruka's hand and smiled again; she pulled the over the table and positioned it so Kakashi could eat without letting go before turning to leave.

"I'm glad."

It was only skinless baked chicken and rice, but he was grateful, he'd forgotten just how hungry he was during all the chaos and quickly polished off his meal, pulling up his mask just before the towering form of Ibiki entered the room.

_Did Tsunade come up with a punishment for me already?_

"Ibiki-san."

"Kakashi-san."

The large man nodded at Kakashi, then turned his focus onto the sleeping chunin for few moments, before turning his attention back to Kakashi, those piecing eyes taking in every detail before him, then Ibiki pulled out the chair on the other side of the bed and sat down returning his gaze back to Iruka; Kakashi wasn't sure how long they sat in silence before the interrogator spoke.

"When I didn't hear him screaming my first thought was that they broke down and sedated him."

_What? The nightmares are a regular occurrence?_

Kakashi cocked his head to the side and Ibiki gestured to where Iruka rested his head on the copynin's hand, he felt himself smile.

_He looks so peaceful._

"You figured it out?"

He lifted his eye from Iruka and looked to Ibiki, he'd never seen the large man smile like that.

_If I didn't know better I'd say it was almost warm._

"He doesn't have them when he's with someone who makes him feel safe."

_That sounds even more absurd coming out of Ibiki's mouth._

"I'm the one who nearly got him killed."

Ibiki shrugged his broad shoulders and stood up, damn he was big.

"Your also the one who made sure he didn't die."

The scared man turned and left the room without another word; Kakashi sat and watched Iruka for a time before dozing off, the strange conversation with Ibiki repeating in his head.

_He doesn't have them when he's with someone who makes him feel safe. I'm the one who nearly got him killed. Your also the one who made sure he didn't die. _

Kakashi's eyes snapped open the moment he felt Iruka waking up, he gently slipped his hand out from under the younger man's cheek and watched as those beautiful onyx eyes fluttered open.

"Kakashi?"

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning:foul language, adult situations, possible bad grammar and spelling

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

Revealing the Curse: Chapter 3

"Kakashi?"

Iruka frowned at how weak he sounded as he looked up at the silver haired man, trying to figure out why Kakashi was there, from the strong antiseptic smell and harsh white of his surroundings it was obvious that he was in the hospital, the reason why escaped him at the moment.

_Why is it so hard to think?_

Everything was blurry, his eyelids were heavy as he tried to focus on the man standing beside the bed; his body hurt and his stomach churned as he tried to sit up, but Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him down.

_Why does everything hurt so much?_

"Take it easy Iruka, your still recovering from being poisoned"

Iruka stilled under the older man's touch, surprised by the gentleness of it.

"Poisoned?"

He watched a Kakashi's visible eye widened in what appeared to be a mix of surprise and concern, but that made little sense to Iruka.

_Why would he be worried about me?_

"What do you remember?"

Iruka closed his eyes and tried to banish the haze that clouded his thoughts, it took awhile, but he began to get small flashes of his last mission.

"I was on a mission and I'm not sure why, but you were there and we got caught, everything's so fuzzy."

He lifted a shaking hand to his temple, his head was throbbing.

"I'm going to let the medics know your awake."

"Okay."

He watched as Kakashi turned and left the room before closing his eyes again in an effort to lessen the pain in his head.

_Why was I on a mission with Kakashi?_

Iruka wasn't sure how long Kakashi was gone and had nearly drifted back to sleep when he heard two people enter the room, one of them was wearing heels; Iruka forced his eyes open as he felt the person in heels walk up to the bed and found himself looking at Tsunade and he tried to sit up again, but felt the person on his other side place a gentle hand on his shoulder, just like before, he turned his head to see it that once again it was Kakashi.

_He has that look on his face again._

"Hokage-sama, what brings you here?"

Tsunade looked over to Kakashi and smirked, laughter clear in her hazel eyes.

"The brat here says I need to examine you."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi shot Tsunade a glare as he crossed his arms.

"He's obviously in a lot more pain than he should be."

The idea that Kakashi was worried enough about him to get the Hokage to examine him confused him, they were not friends, they were hardly acquaintances; He felt a small smile stretch across his face, his cheeks get warm and he cursed how easily he blushed.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi's eye turned up in a smile as scratched the back of his neck.

"Don't mention it, if it hadn't been for you, I'd be the one in that bed right now."

Iruka felt Tsunade begin to examine him, the smirk leaving her face, but Iruka hardly noticed it as he tried to understand what Kakashi had just said; maybe it was the after effects of the poison, but no matter how he tried he was unable to wrap his mind around it and finally gave in and asked.

"What do you mean?"

_Is he blushing? No, it can't be. I must really be screwed up if I'm thinking that._

From where Iruka was laying it looked like there was a light dusting of pink above the copynin's mask that seemed to darken slightly as the man spoke.

"You were hit by senbon when you pushed me out of the way of an enemy attack. That's how you were poisoned."

_I saved him?_

"I don't remember that."

Without stopping her examination Tsunade spoke.

"That is a normal side effect of this type of poison, but according to my examination your highly sensitive to it_, _which is very uncommon I should add . Hn, that would explain the unusual amount of pain your experiencing. Normally the antidotes and chakra therapy you've already received is enough to purge it from the body leaving only weakness, slight body aches and nausea in a patient for about a week, but it looks like I'm going to need to mix up some medicine to help you with that. Also it may take you longer to recover. How do you feel now?"

Thanks to the soothing chakra that the she had run through Iruka's body, he found the pain easier to tolerate.

"Better, thank you Tsunade-sama."

Iruka felt his eye lids growing heavier as he drifted off to sleep with Kakashi and Tsunade's voices a soft din in the background.

"Looks like he's out again. How long will he be like this?"

Tsunade watched as Kakashi sat on the chair beside the younger man's bed, the one he'd been occupying since they brought Iruka in and felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

"It's hard to say, maybe a couple of weeks, like I said it's unusual to see someone so sensitive to this poison. Most of the time it just causes paralysis and pain in the victim for a few days and is rarely fatal even without treatment to speed recovery, even in cases of sensitivity to it. Iruka is an extream case and that in itself is odd since he's normally very resistant to poisons, something he got from his mother if I'm not mistaken. I'll keep him here another day or two for observation, then you can take him home."

For a moment Kakashi was not sure he heard the woman right and it must have shown because before he could ask her to repeat what she just said, she crossed her arms and spoke.

"You heard me, brat. You will take him home and you will help him recover."

_Is that my punishment? If so I'm not complaining, it'll give me a chance to get to know him better and find out about that odd transformation._

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

"I need to go prepare that medicine. Oh, don't be surprised if Ibiki pops in at some point, he's always been close to Iruka."

_Just how close?_

Tsunade must have realized how that sounded or maybe it was the funny look Kakashi was giving her because she shook her head and continued speaking.

"Not like that, brat. Iruka's father was on the same genin team as Ibiki's father and were very good friends, so they grew up together. If you want info on how to take care of Iruka he's the one to talk to, but be careful he's always been very protective of him, even more so after Iruka lost his parents."

"He's been here already, he mentioned Iruka had nightmares."

Tsunade nodded.

"That he does, bad ones, especially after missions like this one. That's one of the reasons I can guarantee Ibiki will be back to check on him."

"Missions like this one?"

"I've said too much. If Iruka wakes try not to ask too many questions about the nightmares or his ability, he will withdraw if you do. He is very reluctant to talk about it with most people."

With those word she walked out of the room, leaving Kakashi with his thoughts and a peacefully sleeping Iruka; as he watched the younger man sleep he thought back on everything he's learned about the sensei, all the questions the information raised and the warnings he's received from the Hokage about pursuing the answers he desired.

_Your quite a puzzle, sensei._

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep or for how long he'd been out, but damn did his neck hurt as he woke; he sensed someone enter the room and found that Tsunade had been right, Ibiki did return and was now checking the sleeping chunin, once he was certain Iruka was comfortable, Ibiki turned to regard Kakashi.

"If you expect me to answer any of your questions, I need to make a few things clear first."

Kakashi nodded and gestured to the empty chair.

"Sounds fair."

The large man sunk into the offered seat, Kakashi was sure he would have anyway, but it didn't hurt to try to be polite to the man he was certain had all the information he wanted and that he would probably see a lot of in the future if he managed to get close to Iruka.

"First, you value your privacy so respect his."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the interrogator, then nodded.

"That should go without saying."

"I agree, but there are some that don't see it that way."

"I'm not one of those people."

Ibiki smirked and Kakashi was sure it was one of the creepiest things he had ever seen, not that he would ever let it show, but he still got the feeling that the scared man knew as he leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms behind his head as he spoke.

"Good to know."

_How the hell does he make such a relaxed posture look intimidating? Not that I'm effected by it, but still, damn._

"Second, be careful how you speak to him."

He felt his eye widen as he stared at the larger man.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, keep in mind that Iruka feels that you think about him the way most of the village does, that he's nothing more than a bureaucrat and babysitter and that he most likely shouldn't even be that. Someone who didn't earn his rank, but received it because of the Third's favor and playing for sympathy."

Kakashi felt himself tense at those words.

"People believe that shit?"

_He thinks I believe it?_

Ibiki gave Kakashi a smile, one that seemed almost predatory, almost daring him to lie, it was obvious what made the man so good at his job, his presence demanded you tell the truth; lucky for Kakashi he had no intention of lying.

"I'm afraid so and Iruka's convinced your one of them, has been since the chunin exam nominations, no matter how much I tried to explain that you would have spoken like that to anyone and then of course he realized that you were right and apologized, but unfortunately you brushed it off like it was no big deal, which only worked to confirm his beliefs in his mind, whether that was your intention or not, I don't know."

He knew he was staring, but he didn't care.

"That wasn't my intention."

"So you were downplaying it to ease his guilt and perhaps your own?"

"I wasn't expecting anyone to object, especially not him. I expected him to be proud and..."

Ibiki raised his hand to stop him as he broke in.

"You defended your position, yes I understand, that's what I told Iruka. If it had been any other academy teacher, they would have been proud, but Iruka only thought back to his own genin team and was terrified at the thought of them taking the exam so soon. Let's just leave it as Iruka's experience with his genin team was not a good one. He can tell you if he wants."

"Alright."

"Lastly, don't make me regret helping you because I'll make sure you regret it more."

_Tsunade said he was protective._

He smirked under the mask at that thought of the way Tsunade treated Iruka.

"I have a feeling our Hokage would help you make good on that, so why are you helping me."

Ibiki looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"Because I think you will be a good friend to him."

Kakashi couldn't help thinking that there was more to it, but the larger man said nothing more as he stood up and left the room with a quiet good night.

Time passed slowly for Kakashi as he napped, read his book or ignored the mednin that flirted with him as they checked on Iruka. He stayed asleep the whole time, Tsunade said that that was normal and would help his recovery when she came in to give him his first dose of the medicine she made; Sakura popped in a few times bringing him meals and chatting with him.

Kakashi was napping when Tsunade came in again and kicked him out of the room with orders to make sure Iruka's apartment had food in it while complaining that her mednin were too busy fighting over who was going to check on Iruka so they could flirt with him to do their jobs.

So now he found himself standing in front of Iruka's apartment holding the keys Ibiki had left with Tsunade wondering why he hadn't done this before; he smirked as he opened the door.

_Now for some snooping, er information gathering._

The apartment was nice, a comfortable looking brown sofa and a large bookshelf were placed in the small living room beside a small coffee table to the right of the front door. On the left was a short hall that lead to a closed door, most likely the bedroom, just before it on the left was a small bathroom and strait ahead was a kitchen and small dining area; the walls were a soft blue with a few scattered pictures and the carpet was a deep blue.

_Where to go first? Bedroom,duh._

As he walked toward the bedroom he took a peek in the bathroom, not much too see there, a few dark blue towels on the rack, tub/shower combination with gray curtain; the walls were the typical white.

_Medicine cabinet, I have to check that out._

Inside the cabinet Kakashi found something that he didn't expect, aphrodisiacs.

_What the hell does he need these for?_

His evil mind decided to remind him of the inn and the loud woman at that moment and he felt himself frown.

_I still can't believe sweet, shy Iruka is capable of doing that with a stranger and someone he planned to kill no less. Hmm, maybe he's not and that's what these are for, but why would he force himself like that?_

He placed the bottle back in the cabinet and headed for the bedroom wondering what he would find. Inside the gray-blue room was a small bed and beside it was a nightstand in a nice dark wood; across the room was a dresser and a desk in the same dark wood and a closet.

_Choices, choices. How about the dresser first. Ah, just as I thought._

Kakashi smiled as he held up the black boxers he had found in the top drawer, he felt his cheeks get warm as he imagined Iruka in nothing, but the boxers he held; it may not have been his most pressing question about the odd little teacher, but at least he had an answer for it.

_Nothing else in here, but his uniform blacks. I wonder what's in the closet? Ah, civilian cloths. Is that a dress?_

An image of Iruka wearing the slinky black dress flashed through his mind, but it was quickly replaced by the memory of Iruka in the form of a woman.

_When he changed back he was still wearing the kimono and it looked good on him, too. Now for the desk. This must be where does his grading. Not much here._

Kakashi went through the drawers finding old lesson plans, a few text books and scrolls, some writing utensils, but nothing caught his interest so he moved to the beside table and looked in the drawer; inside he found a scroll.

_What's this? Some sort of chakra point chart? _

As Kakashi opened the scroll further he felt his eye widen and his cheeks burn at what he saw, despite the fact only the chakra pathways were illustrated, there was no mistaking what the figures in the chart were doing; there was only one thing written on it other than the signature of the artist, Hyuga Ami.

_Completing the circuit anal and vaginal?I've never seen a chart like this before. It's most likely part of a collection. Without the others this one makes very little sense. This was done by a Hyuga, so why does Iruka have it? Does he have the rest? _

The strange scroll was the only thing in the drawer and Kakashi wondered where Iruka would put the rest of the scrolls if he had them.

_Under the bed? Nope. _

Kakashi sat on the bed to think, absently noting that it was very comfortable, not too soft and not too hard; he gave in to the urge to lay back for a moment, a smile crossed his face as he thought of the sweet man who slept there.

_A man who gets more mysterious the more I try to learn about him. Well, as nice as this is, I'm not going to get anything done laying here._

He let out a sigh and headed back towards the living room, maybe Iruka kept the rest of the scrolls on his bookshelf; it didn't seem too far fetched since the scroll he found had just been siting in that drawer where anyone who opened it would have found the scroll.

_Sometimes the best place to hide something is in plain sight._

Before he could reach the bookshelf he heard the front door unlock and turned to see Ibiki enter the apartment with a smirk on his face.

_Shit. _

"Yo."

Ibiki shook his head, the smirk on his face widening as he spoke.

"Iruka's going to wake up any time now, so Tsunade-sama wants you back at the hospital. I'll get the groceries."

_Damn, he's good._

"Thanks."

Ibiki chuckled and Kakashi found himself doing the same.

_Could this get any more awkward?_

"So where did you start, the bedroom?"

_Yes, it could._

Kakashi was thankful that his mask hid most of his blush, but was certain the interrogation expert noticed the line of pink just above the mask, but the larger man gave no indication of it, he just stood there smirking.

"Bathroom, actually. Then the bedroom."

"Ah, so you just got to this room, then?"

He gave his trademark one eyed smile as he scratched the back of his head, Ibiki looked like he was thinking of something.

"Yeah, just now."

"I see, so you figured out that what your looking for is on the bookshelf?"

Kakashi's eye widened as he stared at the scared man who just smiled at him.

_Yes! I was right._

"Yeah, you just confirmed it for me."

"Be careful how you ask Iruka about it."

_The list of things I need to be careful about asking is getting pretty long._

"Sure. Later."

The last thing Kakashi saw was Ibiki give a small wave before he teleported to Iruka's Hospital room.

"It's about time you got back here, brat."

Kakashi turned around to find Tsunade siting next to Iruka's bed bed with her arms crossed and looking irritated.

"Sorry about that, Tsunade-sama, but Iruka's place needed some tidying up before I brought him home."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his excuse, then handed him a small paper bag.

"Make sure he takes these every four hours and doesn't overexert himself, you will bring him back here every morning at eleven for a check up and you'd better be on time."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Kakashi caught a slight movement from the corner of his eye and turned toward the bed bed just as Iruka's eyes began to open and could help but find his sleepy gaze coupled with his unbound hair to be the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

_It should be illegal to be that cute._

Tsunade smiled as she spoke.

"How are you feeling, Iruka?"

Iruka blinked and tilted his head before he answered.

"Much better. Thank you, Tsunade-sama"

Iruka looked over to Kakashi with curiosity in his eyes and Kakashi gave him a smile deciding to let Tsunade do the talking for now as he watched her hand the chunin a set of uniform blacks to go home in.

"Once your done changing, Kakashi will take you home. I've given him your medicine and the instructions for your care since he will be taking care of you until you are recovered."

Kakashi watched Iruka's eyes widened as he processed Tsunade's words.

"What about missions? Can you really spare one of your best Jounin just to watch over ..."

"Iruka, stop right there. You know I hate it when you put yourself down and yes I can spare him to look after you, he just returned from a mission and things are slow enough now that I don't have to send him back out just yet, if the situation changes, then I may need to, but for now I don't."

Kakashi reached over and patted Iruka shoulder as he spoke.

"Let's get you home, I'm sure you'd be much more comfortable there, right?"

Iruka looked at him and nodded.

"Okay and thanks."

"Your welcome."

Tsunade stood up and turned to leave.

"I'll see you both tomorrow morning."

Before either man could reply she was gone.

"Do you need help getting dressed?"

Iruka shook his head as he slid from the bed onto wobbly legs and Kakashi was instantly there to steady him; once Iruka got his balance Kakashi let go, but stayed close as Iruka walked to the bathroom.

"I'll be right here if you need me, okay?"

"Yeah."

Kakashi stood by the door waiting for the younger man to come out, his mask hid the pout on his face at losing the chance to see the cute chunin naked; after a few minutes the door opened and the now dressed Iruka stepped out, still slightly wobbly.

"Ready?"

A small smile crossed Iruka's face.

"Yes."

Kakashi gently wrapped an arm around him, smiling when he saw the blush spread across Iruka's cheeks and formed the seals; They found themselves standing before a table set for three, Ibiki setting a bag of take-out in the center, Iruka sat down and smiled.

"Thanks Biki-kun."

_Biki-kun?_

The glare Ibiki sent Kakashi told him not to say a word about the pet name.

"Your welcome, Iruka."

Kakashi sat down and reached for the bag discovering it contained several kinds of ramen and decided to start with the miso ramen.

"Thanks Ibiki."

Ibiki served himself some chicken ramen and gave Iruka the beef.

"You welcome."

Dinner was quiet as all three men tucked into their meals, Iruka ate only a small amount, but that was normal according to the notes Tsunade had placed in the bag with Iruka's medicine; once dinner was over Kakashi helped Ibiki clean up while Iruka rested on the couch.

Once everything was clean and put away Kakashi joined Iruka on the couch and Ibiki brought a chair from the dining set into the living room; Kakashi smiled to himself as he sat beside the younger man.

"Iruka, do you remember anything more about your mission?"

Kakashi looked at Ibiki wonder why he had asked that before turning his attention to Iruka who also seemed surprised by the question; he rubbed his scar, then shook his head.

"No. Why?"

"Because Kakashi was there and saw the transformation part of you ability and is curious about it."

_Shit what hell is he doing?_

Kakashiwatched the play of emotions on Iruka's expressive as face as he processed Ibiki's words not liking the discomfort and fear he saw.

_Why is he afraid? _

Kakashi was just about to tell Iruka to forget about it when Ibiki spoke again.

"It's your choice Iruka, but I think you can trust him and judging by both your personality profiles you could develop a strong friendship as long as you learn to communicate with each other."

Iruka looked at Kakashi, then back at Ibiki considering the scared man's words; he sighed and nodded his head.

"Alright."

Ibiki stood up and returned the chair to it's place, then walked over to Iruka and placed a large hand on his shoulder, Iruka looked lost in thought, but placed his smaller hand over top of Ibiki's.

"I'll leave you alone so you can talk, but I will be back tomorrow after my shift, good night."

"Good night Biki-kun."

Kakashi stood up and walked the interrogator to the door.

"Good night Ibiki-San and thanks."

"Your welcome, just don't make me regret my words."

"I won't."

"Good."

Kakashi closed the door and made his way back to the couch where Iruka sat still looking lost in thought and felt a smile cross his face,he would make sure he didn't make Ibiki regret what he said; he sat beside the younger man who turned to look at him with an amused look on his face.

"It feels strange to be telling my darkest secrete to a man who constantly wears a mask."

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning :foul language, adult situations, possible bad grammar and spelling

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I have been busy taking care of my Mom, she broke her leg(twice) and needed to have a plate put in it.

Revealing the Curse: Chapter 4

"It feels strange to be telling my darkest secrete to a man who constantly wears a mask."

At those words Kakashi began to reach up to pull down his mask, Iruka oblivious continued to talk.

"But, It's strangely comforting."

Kakashi's viable eye widened, hand stilling as Iruka's words caught him by surprise.

_What?_

"Comforting?"

"Yes. I don't know, maybe I'm reading too much into it, but you know what it's like to have something you don't want others to see and are constantly making an effort to hide it. Of course I know your not hiding that you're a monster...like me."

The last part was whispered softly and Kakashi felt his jaw drop as he tried to process what Iruka had said. His mind filled with memories, first of the demon fox, then the image of a blushing Iruka taking one of his reports, being taunted by Orochimaru after sealing Sasuke's curse seal, Iruka standing up to him at the chunin exam nominations, Itachi when he performed Tsukuyomi on him, he shuddered at that memory as it passed through his mind and he looked over to the man beside him.

_A monster? Him? I've seen monsters and he's not one. _

"Iruka, ..."

He raised his hand as he lowered his head.

"Kakashi, please don't. Not until I finish."

Iruka let out a soft sigh as he leaned further into the couch, Kakashi was sitting beside him with a comfortable amount of space between them and turned slightly to face him; Kakashi's eye never leaving Iruka's expressive face as he watched Iruka fight back the tears shimmering in his eyes.

_Is it really that bad?_

"I'm cursed with my family's bloodline limit, everyone I have sex with dies. I absorb their chakra and memories. I also have the ability to transform myself into an exact replica of that person, I guess I must have done that on the mission we shared. So now that you know, I'm sure if you spoke with Tsunade-sama you could get her to find someone else to help me recover."

Kakashi was not sure what he was expecting to hear, this was definitely not it, but now the scroll in Iruka's room, the aphrodisiacs, that strange transformation, why he was so reluctant to talk about it and his belief that he was a monster made a lot more sense.

_So that's how he knew his way around that mansion and how he was able to move around there without alerting the guards. He took on the form and used the memories of the woman from the inn, the merchant's wife. That's the strangest ability I've ever heard of. He's perfect for infiltration. Why isn't he sent out more? I see him all the time in the mission room and he teaches full time at the academy. He's one of the best teachers and good teachers are rare, maybe that's why, but there must be more to it._

He was so busy sorting out this new information that it took a few moments for the last thing Iruka said to sink in.

_Why would I want Tsunade to get someone else to take care of him?_

Kakashi looked over to Iruka, who was staring at the floor still fighting back the tears, his body tense as if he were waiting for Kakashi to attack him or something.

_Does he think I'm going to condemn him for his abilities and not want to be around him anymore? Has this happened before? Who could do that to this sweet man? I need to choose my words carefully here._

"Why would I want to have Tsunade find someone else to help you?"

Iruka's head shot up, his eyes wide, confusion showing on his face as he looked deep into Kakashi's eye, he seemed to be searching for something, the tension never leaving his body as if he still expected an attack to come; Finally Iruka spoke.

"Why? Because I just told you about my vile bloodline ability, because you just heard me admit that I kill people by fucking them! I steal their lives, memories and their abilities, then use what I've stolen to complete my missions, I'm repulsive!"

As Iruka spoke Kakashi began to feel himself being bombarded with emotions, it took him a moment to realize they weren't his; he was drowning in an ocean of misery, guilt and anger. He fought the urge to scream, then he heard Iruka curse and he could feel the foreign emotions receding.

"I'm sorry, I haven't lost control like that in years."

Kakashi watched the tears spilling from Iruka's obsidian eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder, his other reached out and began to wipe them away; Iruka stiffened at his touch, but didn't pull away, after a time he relaxed and leaned into it.

"How can you touch me?"

Kakashi retracted the hand from Iruka's face, placing it on his other shoulder and gave in to the desire to pull him close; he heard Iruka gasp as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"How could I not when your in so much pain?"

He felt Iruka shift in his arms and loosened them so Iruka could look him in the eye, but didn't let go; Iruka had that look in his eyes, the one that made Kakashi feel as if Iruka were searching for something, but was afraid of what he would find. He slipped his right arm from around Iruka and placed his fingers on the edge of his mask, watching Iruka's eyes fill with shock as he pulled the fabric away from his face leaving it to pool around his neck; he smiled at Iruka when he immediately turned his head away. He gently cupped Iruka's cheek, turning his face back to his and held it there when Iruka tried to turn away again a small blush spreading across his face, it was obvious he liked what he saw.

"You are not a monster. I seen enough to know. You can't help the way you were born."

"But..."

"But, nothing. If you were a monster you wouldn't care how you kill. you would probably be proud of it. The fact that you feel so much guilt proves your not. What was that, anyway?"

Kakashi felt Iruka relax in his arms, he could see the relief in his dark eyes; he seemed very tired and Kakashi remembered that Iruka was still recovering.

"Iruka, you look tired, do you want to rest? We can talk later if you want."

"Who are you and where's the real Hatake Kakashi?"

He could see that Iruka was serious about the question, but it took a moment to remember why Iruka would ask him that; Iruka didn't know that Kakashi liked him.

_He thinks I look down on him, it's time I fixed that._

"I am the real Kakashi. Look, I'm usually not good with people and I'm especially bad with you for some reason. Even when I try it backfires, like when you apologised for before the exams, I didn't want you to feel bad so acted like it wasn't a big deal. Ibiki told me you thought it was because I thought you were beneath me and didn't matter, but that's not true."

A skeptical look crossed Iruka's face as Iruka began to search his eyes again; Kakashi fought the urge to fidget, the last time he had been under this much scrutiny was during an interrogation. Kakashi smiled as Iruka's eyes softened, then it hit him that the younger man could actually see it, without really thinking about what he was doing, he had pulled down the mask exposing his face to Iruka; it felt strange to have his face bare before another person, but he found that he liked the idea of Iruka seeing all of him, it seemed fair after what the teacher had revealed to him and it had been surprisingly easy to do. He felt his smile widen as he remembered how Iruka had tried to avert his eyes out of respect for his privacy and the way he had blushed made it clear he had a chance with the younger man, then it hit him.

_I kill people by fucking them!_

Those word echoed in Kakashi's mind and he felt his chest ache.

_There has to be a way. I need to find out more about Iruka's bloodline ability._

"It's called projective empathy. I can make people feel what I feel."

_What? Oh, right, that thing with his emotions._

"Interesting, I could see where that would be a useful ability."

"You can?"

"Yes, does Ibiki have you work with him often? It would be a great compliment to his mind games."

Iruka looked surprised and Kakashi wondered why.

"When I first discovered my abilities ..."

Iruka shuddered and his eyes dimmed as he said those words and it took him awhile to finish speaking.

"I thought that ability was useless. We work together pretty often, that's how I learned to control it"

_Discovered? If it was a bloodline trait he should have known about it._

Iruka must have realized what Kakashi was thinking.

"I'm the only male in my family to ever have it."

"But, it runs in your family, you would think it would be mentioned just in case your kids had it."

Kakashi watched the frown on Iruka's face grow and even though Iruka was no longer projecting his emotions, he could feel the pain and sadness he saw in Iruka's eyes; He tightened his hold on the chunin. He felt Iruka relax as he rested his head against Kakashi's shoulder.

"The Third planned to tell me when I turned thirteen, but he ended up telling me when I was eleven."

"Eleven?"

Iruka nodded against his shoulder.

"Missing ninja from stone."

It didn't register at first; when it finally did, it made Kakashi's blood boil; at that moment he wanted nothing more than to have his dogs rip apart the person who had hurt Iruka or maybe use an acid jutsu on the fucker. Chidori would be too quick. Iruka's ability had been too good a way for him to die, it obviously hurt Iruka more than his victims.

_Shit._

"I see."

It was the only thing he could think to say.

_Just when I think I've heard the worst, he proves me wrong._

He reached up and ran his finger through Iruka's hair as he thought of a way to change the subject.

"Iruka, would you like some tea?"

"I'd love some."

Kakashi was reluctant to let go of Iruka, but he slowly unwrapped his arms from around the younger man and made his way to the kitchen, his mind was whirling with all the new information. He was grateful for the time to digest all of it while he prepared the tea. There was so much about Iruka's situation he couldn't change, but if there was a way he could help the teacher he would find it.

The heavy oak door slid open to allow the large man into the spacious office with a large desk covered with stacks of papers in the center, it appeared to have no one behind it at the moment, but the soft snores coming from behind the mountain of paperwork proved otherwise. Moving closer revealed the slumped form of the Hokage, he blond bangs covering her eyes, a trail of drool dripping onto the scroll she was using as a pillow; she didn't look like one of the strongest ninjas in the shinobi world like that. Not being fooled by her appearance, he knew for a fact she could put him through the wall if she desired, he approached the desk, making sure to make enough noise to announce his presence before calling out to her.

"Hokage-sama."

At the sound of his voice, she lifted her head and rubbed her eyes; she slowly sat up, a small smile crossing her face.

"Your later than I expected, Ibiki. Have a seat."

He slid his hands from the pockets of his trench coat and slipped into the offered chair.

"The situation required more attention than I expected. It seems that the usually blunt Kakashi becomes surprisingly sensitive when it comes to Iruka."

The smile on the blond woman grew as she reached from her sake stash hidden inside a fake scroll along with two cups from another and filled them; she pushed one toward the large man in front of her. He took a sip from the offered cup, then watched her down hers.

"That's good, isn't it? "

"It makes me certain he's the right person for the job. Thank you for your help."

Tsunade poured herself another cup, but this time she only took a sip; he still had half a cup and she knew he never drank more than one, so she didn't bother to offer him anymore. She tilted her head to the side looking thoughtful before she spoke.

'Your welcome. You know I want to help Iruka, but what do you expect Kakashi to do?"

"Love him."

Tsunade didn't hide the shock on her face; that was probably the last thing she would have expected the scared interrogator to say. No one alive understood Iruka's situation better than Ibiki.

"Isn't setting up two people who could never be together intimately a little cruel? Especially since Iruka will be sent out on assignments where he would have to be with other people."

Ibiki frowned and nodded.

"I believe the rewards out way the risks."

A blond eyebrow raised at the scared man's statement and Ibiki continued speaking.

"If there is anyway around Iruka's ability Kakashi will find it. I have been through everything many times and I am positive that there is a way, I just can't find it."

That made sense, Kakashi was a genius, perhaps he could come up with something; Iruka did deserve some happiness and Tsunade desperately hoped he would not end up killing himself like his aunt had. She had been introduced to Umino Umi by Jiraiya after they had gone on a mission together; she had been a very kind woman, Tsunade remembered the polite way she had turned down Jiraiya every time he had hit on her and Tsunade had always wondered why she always seemed so sad as she did. It had been a shock when she heard that the quiet infiltration expert had taken her own life. She learned the reason when she became Hokage and vowed to do everything she could to help Iruka.

"I hope your right."

"So do I."

"You know, if Iruka ever finds out there will be hell to pay."

He had to repress a shudder as the memory of the last time he had brought down Iruka's wrath upon him; he could not remember what he had done. It might have been the time he had asked the Third if he could have Iruka reorganize the filing system in the T&I building; the original system had been a nightmare to navigate and nobody had bothered with it in years, so everything was a mess of papers, dust and cobwebs. Iruka had been pissed when he saw it, he swore he found a spider the size of a dog in there and it had tried to eat him. It also could have been the time he had locked Iruka in a box full of spiders to help him get rid of his arachnophobia; it had worked, but again Iruka was pissed. Whatever it had been, he would never forget how Iruka had paid him back. There were brats, lots of them, he was in the center of the writhing mass of them with no way out thanks to the fluffy bird costume, rock-hopper penguin he could hear Iruka's voice correct, he still could not believe Iruka had snuck into his apartment and gotten it on him before dragging him to his class for a special lesson. Special lesson his foot. He blamed the fact that in his mind Iruka was safe and would sleep through his comings and goings through his apartment since he had been a frequent guest over the years. He couldn't form seals, his hands were bound inside the wings and even if he could have Iruka had some how hidden a chakra inhibitor seal on the damn thing, but that wasn't the worst part; that had to be the part where Iruka had used the chakra wire to make him dance. He shook himself from the memory, then reached for the rest of his sake and downed it; Tsunade laughed as he poured himself another cup.

Iruka leaned into the soft cushions of his couch, his eyelids felt heavy; he was tired, but his mind was swirling, trying to make sense of the days events as he watched Kakashi sip tea. He still could not believe he was looking at the man's bare face.

_What had possessed Kakashi to take off his mask like that? Was it what I said? Did he feel obligated? I doubt that. It seemed like he wanted me to see it, but why? And the things he said, that I'm not a monster and that he wasn't disgusted by my ability, it looked like he meant them. How can that be? What I do is vile, even if it is for the good of the village. Can he really accept me knowing what he does? He touched me, held me in his arms and wiped away my tears. Damn I can't believe I cried, it felt nice when he did it. Like he cared for me. _

He still felt warm where Kakashi had touched him, could still feel those strong arms wrapped around him; he had been so gentle as he had guided Iruka to look at him without the mask and what a site that had been.

_Why did he hide it?_

He was gorgeous with that Strong jaw, strait nose and those lips, they were perfect, not too thin and not too full, the only flaw to be seen was the tip of a scar peeking from beneath the forehead protector covering his eye, if that could be seen as a flaw, to Iruka it only made him more handsome; he fought the blush that was trying to spread across his face as he noticed the direction his thoughts had taken.

_What the hell am I thinking?_

"Iruka, are you alright?"

He snapped back to reality to find Kakashi watching him with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you tired?"

Iruka nodded.

"Yes, I am."

It was the truth he was exhausted, but his mind kept going and he wondered if he would be able to sleep.

"Okay, I'll take you to bed."

Kakashi reached out and Iruka took his hand letting Kakashi help him to his feet, but his legs buckled beneath him; Kakashi swept him off his feet in one fluid motion and carried the blushing teacher bridal style to his room and gently placing him on the bed. Kakashi drew the blanket around him and Iruka felt himself relax.

"Thank you for everything."

Kakashi smiled down at the younger man.

"Your welcome. I just wish I'd known how much you were hurting sooner."

Iruka felt his eyes drifting closed.

"There's nothing you could have done."

The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was Kakashi's voice.

"I could have been there."

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: foul language, adult situations, possible bad grammar and spelling, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, real life has been interesting for the past few weeks so I apologise if this chapter sucks. Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed. There were a few of you that I was not able to e-mail back, but please know I appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you thought.

Revealing the Curse: Chapter 5

Kakashi watched Iruka drift off to sleep, the poor thing was so drained it only took a few seconds before he was completely out; he frowned at the that. A part of him wondered why Tsunade had released him from the hospital, but dismissed it, she was after all the best healer in the village. If she thought that Iruka could finish his recovery at home, then that was what was best, at least that's what Kakashi kept telling himself as he ran his fingers through Iruka's soft brown hair; he smiled as Iruka leaned into the touch.

_So cute._

He sat for awhile watching the younger man sleep his mind going over the day's events and Iruka's revelation; the whole thing seemed surreal, from Tsunade ordering him to care for Iruka to Ibiki bringing up his curiosity about Iruka's ability.

_Does Ibiki really think Iruka needs me as a friend that badly?He must think it will help Iruka somehow or he wouldn't have spoken up at dinner, right?Ibiki had to have known how stressing it was going to be for Iruka to tell me because he knew that Iruka thought I didn't respect him and on tip of that he believed himself to be a monster. _

Kakashi thought about Iruka telling him about his bloodline ability; he could see why Iruka called it a curse. His heart clenched as he recalled the misery he had felt when Iruka had lost control of his emotional ability for a moment; it pained him to know how much Iruka was hurting and Kakashi would do anything to ease his suffering.

_Maybe the answer is hidden in a scroll on Iruka's bookshelf._

At that thought Kakashi took one last look at the sleeping chunin, a smile spreading across his face at the site; Iruka looked peaceful, his long dark hair spread across the pillow a relaxed look on his face making him appear younger than his twenty-something years. Kakashi wished he could just crawl into that bed and hold Iruka close, to just feel that warm, muscular body pressed against him, just like before, and stroke that soft brown hair, kiss those soft looking lips, run his hands across-

_Damn._

Kakashi felt a familiar tingle and pinched the bridge of his nose as he turned and fled the room; he hoped that reading those scrolls would help distract him from the beautiful man who had stolen his heart.

_Not if they contain what I think they do._

He shook his head and headed for the living room; he stopped as he passed the bathroom. After a moment he entered stripping off his cloths, exposing scarred pale skin as he went; he climbed into the shower turning the knobs to the coldest setting and gasped as the frigid water cascaded over his thin muscular body, goosebumps springing up in it's wake.

_There has to be a better way to do this._

He stood under the spray until he could no longer stand beneath the icy water; he grabbed a fluffy, gray towel off the rack and dried his shivering body as quickly as he could before heading to living room and grabbing his pack. He threw on a pair of black sweat pants and a dark blue t-shirt.

_I might as well look for those scrolls since I'm already in here, I'll get my cloths out of the bathroom later._

After searching through dozens of scrolls and countless books on so many different subjects from battle tactics to cooking he found two scrolls and a large leather bound binder that seemed promising; he grabbed them and marveled at how heavy the binder was. He sat on the couch and opened the smaller of the two scrolls finding that is was basically a drier sounding version of what Iruka had already told him; he placed it aside and reached for the other scroll, he smiled as he pulled it open.

_This is the companion to the one I found in the bedroom. This was written about twenty years ago by Umino Umi and Hyuga Ami. That's pretty recent, shouldn't there be older scrolls along with these two? Does Iruka keep them somewhere else? I'll ask him later. _

Kakashi spent hours going over the large detailed scroll before him, fascinated by it's contents; the two women were extremely thorough in their explanations of the contents of the scroll in Iruka's bedroom along with several smaller, less detailed illustrations.

_According to this the ability is activated when what they call the circuit, a connection between the chakra points in the penis and vagina or penis and anus, is completed through either vaginal or anal sex, now those charts makes sense. Hm, what about oral sex? _

At that thought Kakashi's mind filled with the image of Iruka on his knees that sweet mouth around his cock, those passionate onyx eyes staring up at him framed by silky brown hair free from it's restraints, it was a scene he'd played in his mind countless times, but this was the first time Iruka had his hair down and Kakashi let his eyes slip closed, allowing himself to sink into the fantasy as he leaned back on the couch. His hand drifted down to the bulge in his pants stifling a moan as he began to stroke himself; it always amazed him how thoughts of Iruka got him hard so fast, no one else had ever effected him that way. He was getting close as he fisted himself, pumping harder, the image of the sexy teacher driving him closer to the edge.

"Stop!"

His eyes shot open it took a moment for it to register that Iruka's cry was real.

_Shit, another nightmare._

He wiped his hands on his boxers as he pulled them up; he heard Iruka cry-out again and this time he sounded as if he were in pain.

_Oh, fuck._

He was in the room and pulling a trashing, screaming Iruka into his arms within seconds.

"It's okay, Iruka. I'm here. Shh, your safe."

He didn't notice when he began to rock Iruka, his hand running up and down the younger man's back.

"I..I'm so s-sorry. I d-didn't know."

_Didn't know what? I wish I knew what the hell he's talking about._ _I'll try to get him to talk about it after I wake him._

"I know. It's alright. Wake up, now."

Kakashi gently shook Iruka and watched Iruka's eye flutter open, confusion on his face.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi watched as understanding appeared in Iruka's sleepy eyes.

"Thank you."

Iruka's soft words made Kakashi smile.

"Your welcome. Are you alright? You sounded like you were in pain."

"I'm fine."

Kakashi wasn't convinced, but decided not to push just yet.

_I'll just watch him for now._

Iruka's dark eyes widened and an apologetic look appeared on his handsome face.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi, did I wake you?"

"No. I was reading."

Iruka turned his head and Kakashi followed his gaze to the alarm clock on the beside table; it read 4: 52 am.

"You haven't been to bed yet?"

"No, I found some very interesting reading material on your bookshelf."

By the look on his face Kakashi could tell that Iruka understood what he had meant. Iruka's expressiveness was one of the things Kakashi loved about him.

_I wonder if that is a side-effect of his empathetic ability? _

"The scrolls or the binder?"

"The scrolls."

Iruka nodded, then looked thoughtful; he pointed to the bedside table.

"In that drawer there is a scroll, it goes with the smaller scroll from the living room. It illustrates the chakra pathways the way my Aunt's best friend saw them when she watched my Aunt used her ability. They did a lot of research on the Umino curse together."

Kakashi smiled at how freely Iruka had given him that information; it felt good to know he had won then shy chunin's trust. Kakashi silently thanked Ibiki for all his help because he knew without a doubt that what the scared interrogator had said about believing he and Iruka could become friends was the only reason Iruka had told him about the curse.

"Is that what's in the binder?"

"Yes."

Kakashi began to lower Iruka back down onto the bed, felt him relax as his head rested on the pillow and began to move away, not that he wanted to, but he didn't want to make Iruka uncomfortable.

"Do you need anything?"

Iruka sat up, rubbed his eyes and started to get up, but his legs protested.

"Would you help me into the living room, please?"

_He's exhausted and needs to rest. _

"Sure. You don't want to go back to sleep?"

Iruka shivered, then shook his head.

"That bad?"

The look in Iruka's eyes was enough to convince Kakashi that the answer was yes and fought the urge to pull Iruka back into his arms, instead he took Iruka's hand; Iruka squeezed back, it was gentle, barely noticeable, but it let Kakashi know the gesture was appreciated.

_He feels so guilty about what he's done that it haunts his dreams._

Kakashi suppressed a shudder at the memories of his own guilt ridden dreams.

"It's a side effect of my ability."

"A side effect?"

Iruka nodded.

"It's always the worst right after I return from a mission where I had to assimilate someone. It seems that the changes caused by absorbing a new person makes it easier for the ghosts of the old ones to make themselves known. It usually takes a few days to get them back under control."

_Maybe I should have been expecting that. Why couldn't it have just been guilt? I'm a fucking master of guilt._

"Ghosts?"

Iruka shrugged.

"According to my Aunt's writings my family called them psyche remnants, but they live in my mind and they haunt me, so I call them ghosts."

"Makes sense. How do you get them back under control?"

"Most of them quiet on their own and my family developed a jutsu for dealing with the stronger ones so I can function, but they never really go away."

Kakashi wondered what it would be like walking around with the people he killed living in his head literally haunting him and once again wondered how Iruka was still sane.

"Kakashi what are you thinking?"

Before Kakashi could think of anything else to say the truth slipped out.

"I'm wondering how your still sane."

_I'm such a jackass. _

Iruka stared at him like he had just said the strangest thing and Kakashi was about to smack himself when he heard Iruka laugh, it was a soft, broken sound that he never wanted to hear again.

"You think I'm sane?"

"Yes, but then I could be wrong, you do teach. Anyone who lets a bunch of untrained kids throw pointy things at them can't be all there."

_I shouldn't have said that._

Iruka kept staring and Kakashi fought the urge to squirm until he saw the small smile spread across the younger man's face before he started to laugh, truly laugh and it was music to the copy- nin's ears.

_He should always laugh like this. _

When he finished Iruka gave Kakashi a small smile.

"Thank you."

"For what? I simply stated the truth, you might be a little crazy, but your not insane."

Iruka's eyes dimmed slightly and Kakashi knew just what he was thinking.

_He's not insane yet, but he expects to be eventually._

"Not ever."

Kakashi watched as the words sunk in and smiled at Iruka surprise.

"Your strong and there are people who will do everything they can to help you. I want to be one of those people."

The smile Iruka gave him was dazzling and Kakashi gave in and drew the younger man back into his arms; it always felt so right to hold him. For a moment Iruka was still and Kakashi thought about letting him go, then he felt Iruka's breathing even out as the younger man finally gave into his exhaustion; Kakashi stayed perfectly still for awhile before trying to put him down on the bed, but Iruka wouldn't let go of him.

_So this is what they mean by be careful what you wish for, you might get it. Why do I get the feeling this is going to be awkward in the morning?_

_To be continued.._


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: foul language, adult situations, possible bad grammar and spelling, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

Revealing the Curse: Chapter 6

_Why do I get the feeling this is going to be awkward in the morning?_

With that thought in mind Kakashi pulled Iruka closer to him loving how perfectly the younger man's body fit into his.

_Might as well make the most of it._

He drifted off to sleep with his nose buried in Iruka's soft brown hair.

The next morning Iruka woke to find himself still very tired and in terrible pain, but also feeling warm and protected; he opened his eyes to find himself in the last place he'd ever expected – the arms of Hatake Kakashi.

_He stayed with me all night?_

Iruka stayed very still not wanting to wake his bed partner; it had been so long since anyone had held him like this.

_Since Mom and Dad died.._

Iruka pushed that thought away before his mind could go down that road and focused on the warmth surrounding him; he admitted to himself that he was enjoying it a little more than he should.

_Just a little longer. _

Iruka closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, he was still so tired, but found himself thinking about the Jounin sharing his bed instead. From his reactions to Iruka's bloodline ability to the way he did everything he could to comfort him after his nightmare Kakashi was turning out to be very different than Iruka had imagined.

_Who would have thought that Kakashi was capable of being so sensitive? Or gentle?_

Iruka smiled and felt his cheeks grow warm at the memory of those Strong hands holding him as if he were something precious while he broke down the night before.

_I still don't understand how he can still be so kind to me knowing about the curse. Why doesn't he think I'm a monster?_

Iruka's eyes shot open as he remembered what Kakashi had told him about monsters; he wanted to believe that was true.

_Does my remorse really mean I'm not? Is it true that seeing my ability as a curse and not a gift prove it? Kakashi seemed to believe that and he said that he's seen many monsters._

Iruka was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of Kakashi's voice; he sounded concerned.

"Are you alright?"

_Why would he be asking me that?_

"I think so."

"That's good. You tensed up for a moment and I got worried you were in pain."

"I am."

"Is it bad?"

"I've been in worse."

"I don't want you in any."

Iruka could see the seriousness in Kakashi's eyes as the older man continued to speak.

"It's a good thing you have that appointment with Tsunade this morning, I definitly want her to know about this, just in case it can hinder your recovery."

_That's right, I have an appointment at eleven. What time is it now?_

As if reading his mind Kakashi spoke.

"We have about two house before we need to be at the hospital."

Iruka nodded.

_That's plenty of time. _

"Thank you for staying with me."

"I figured that was the best way to make sure you didn't have another nightmare, plus this was much more comfortable than the couch. We need to get up."

_But I don't want to._

He wanted to protest when he felt Kakashi slip his arms from around him, he watched Kakashi sit up and tie on his forehead protector; Iruka tried to follow Kakashi's lead, his body protested.

"Stay here, I'll be back with your medicine."

Iruka leaned back on the bed with a sigh; Kakashi pulled the blanket, a soft, dark blue one that was very warm tighter around him and felt a smile on his face as he looked up in the Kakashi's eyes. Deep concern was evident in that blue-gray eye and Iruka wondered what he would see in it's red brother if it wasn't covered.

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me."

"Yes, I do. You have been so kind to me and I really appreciate it."

Kakashi reached down and stroked Iruka's cheek, a look Iruka couldn't place joined the concern shining in that single eye; it felt warm where Kakashi touched and Iruka knew he was blushing.

_And why is my heart beating so fast?_

"Your welcome, then."

Iruka watched Kakashi leave the room before closing his eyes.

_I need to thank Biki, if he hadn't said what he did I would have never known how wrong I was about Kakashi. I wonder how he got the Hokage to make Kakashi my care taker. A better question is why. It seems strange he would do this just so I would have someone other than him to confide in.._

"Iruka, you need to wake up."

Iruka opened his eyes and looked up find Kakashi standing beside the bed holding a tray; it took a few moments for the smell of bacon and eggs to reach him and his stomach growled.

_I fell asleep? That smells good.. _

Iruka sat up and Kakashi placed the tray on his lap; it looked as good as it smelled and Iruka dug into the bacon, cheese and spinach omelet before him. The cheese was perfectly melted, the bacon was was cooked so it was a nice balance between crispy and chewy and the spinach complemented them both. The mug of steaming coffee beside it was excellent and Iruka really appreciated how Kakashi had left the milk and sugar on the side for him to add himself if he wanted it.

_I'll have to add good cook to the list of things that surprised me about Kakashi._

Iruka looked up to see Kakashi fully dressed, sitting at the desk; his mask was down and he seemed to be watching Iruka for something. There was only one reason Iruka could think of for it, but it seemed silly that Kakashi would worry about something like that.

"It's really good, thank you Kakashi."

The smile Kakashi gave him confirmed to Iruka that he was right.

_It really should be illegal for him to cover that up. I need to stop thinking that._

After Iruka finished his omelet and took his medicine Kakashi handed him a dark blue shirt and a pair of black sweat pants.

"These looked comfortable, but I can get you something else if you want."

Iruka shook his head, happy with Kakashi choice of cloths for him.

"This is fine, thanks."

Iruka felt himself blush as Kakashi continued to stand there watching him before taking off his his top and slipping on the t-shirt.

_It's not like I have anything he hasn't seen before, so why do I feel so self-conscious?_

He reached down to the waistband of his pants, hesitating for a moment before pulling them down; he looked at Kakashi, who seemed bored and felt a pang of something he couldn't place. He tugged on the pants trying to ignore the strange feeling.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Could it be an effect of the poison? Yes,that must be it._

"It's almost eleven, we should go. Don't look so surprised, I can be on time if it's important."

_Is he pouting? He is. Cute. Did I just think Kakashi was cute? He is but .._

"Iruka? Are you alright? Do you need more time to rest?"

Looking up at the older man's concerned face, he shook his head and smiled.

"No, I'm fine. I must have spaced out, sorry."

"Don't be. Here let me help you up."

Iruka slipped an arm around Kakashi's neck as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist; it felt nice. He felt the hands behind his back moving through seals as they were transported to the hospital; he tightened his grip on Kakashi as the world shifted in an unpleasant way. His stomach lurched, but thankfully his breakfast stayed where it belonged.

"It's okay Iruka, I've got you. Here sit down.."

Iruka's head continued to spin as he felt Kakashi ease him into a chair, a very soft, comfortable chair and Iruka wondered where they were, but couldn't bring himself to open his eyes.

_Isn't there a law banning comfortable chairs from hospitals?_

He let out a sigh and rested his head against the wall behind him. He felt a gloved hand rest against his cheek., he hadn't even noticed his own hand had moved until he felt it rest on top of the gloved one; he took a deep breath and tried to will away the nausea and dizziness as he tried to focus on the hand on his cheek, it seemed to be the only thing keeping him grounded.

_What's going on? This didn't happen when Kakashi teleported me home from the hospital._

"Your making me nervous Iruka."

Those words made Iruka crack an eye open to find a lone blue-gray eye staring back at him with such an intense worry clearly showing it made that odd feeling from before resurface or maybe it was that warm hand that was still cupping his cheek that did it; it was a nicer feeling than the dizziness and nausea and Iruka focused on it.

"I'm alright just got a little dizzy, that's all."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side, a thoughtful look entered his eye, but the worry didn't leave it, in fact it seemed to increase.

"This didn't happen when I brought you home yesterday, did it? You seemed alright with teleporting."

"No, it didn't happen yesterday. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"What's not serious?"

At the sound of his leader's voice Iruka opened his eyes to to find her standing in the doorway of what was apparently her office; on further inspection Iruka became aware he was sitting in her chair and moved to get up, but Kakashi stopped him.

"I just got a little dizzy when we teleported that's all."

"I'd say it was more than a little dizzy."

Iruka almost shot the copy-nin a glare, but the world had finally righted itself and he didn't want it to start spinning again.

"I'm guessing since the brat didn't rush you back here yesterday it didn't happen when he took you home, am I right?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment and leaned out the door and Iruka heard her order someone outside the door to bring a wheelchair; he felt his cheeks flush at the thought of needing to be pushed around in one of those things.

_How degrading. I'm not that weak, am I?_

As though she had heard his thoughts Tsunade crossed her arms and gave her best 'Don't question me I'm the Hokage and can kick your ass to Lightning Country' look.

"It's either the chair or Kakashi carries you. I will not have you falling on your face because your too proud to admit you can't walk."

Embarrassed, Iruka tried to lower his head, but was stopped as Kakashi's strong, gentle hand slipped beneath his chin; The older man's words soothed him.

"There nothing to be ashamed of Iruka, you were injured protecting me during a difficult mission. The people who matter know your not weak."

"Thank you, Kakashi."

Kakashi gave one of his trade mark eye smiles.

"Anytime."

Iruka took it for the comforting gesture it was and felt himself smile back as his mind supplied him an image of the gorgeous smile that mask covered; now that Iruka knew what Kakashi's face looked like, he could almost see it through the mask.

"So what's it gonna be? The chair or Kakashi?"

_Kakashi. Wait what?_

Iruka pulled his eyes away from Kakashi's face and looked toward the older woman gesturing to a medic-nin with a wheelchair beside her; the medic, a tall willowy woman with purple hair smiled, her attention immediately on Kakashi. Iruka felt himself tense and realized he didn't like the way she was looking at Kakashi.

_Why does that bother me? _

"Iruka get in the chair."

Iruka sighed as the chair was brought closer to him by the medic who still had her eyes glued to Kakashi's masked face.

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

The medic seemed to snap out of her copy-nin induced trance when Tsunade told her to help Iruka into the chair; the woman actually had the nerve to look put out by the order.

"Unless you need her for something else, Tsunade-sama she can go. I've got him."

A small smirk appeared on the Hokage's face as she turned and told her subordinate she could go; the woman looked shocked at the dismissal and turn pleading eyes at Kakashi.

"But why?"

Kakashi looked at the woman with his trademark bland expression and in a tone that matched it perfectly spoke.

"Because I've never seen such an inattentive medic. You have done nothing but stare into space since you came in here instead of finding out who needed the chair and helping them into it. When Tsunade-sama finally got fed up enough to tell you to do your job you acted as if it were an inconvenience for you to do it."

Her eyes widened as Kakashi spoke and Iruka felt a little sorry for her; she reminded him of a few of his past students like Sakura and Ino, both girls were smart and capable until they got near Sasuke.

_Or at least they did until he left, but I'm not going to think about that._

"If you let me stay, I'll do better Kakashi-sama, please."

Iruka almost told Kakashi that he wouldn't mind giving her another chance until he noticed she was doing it again; she stared at Kakashi with a dreamy look that screamed that she was not paying attention again and Iruka winced.

_If she keeps that up she'll walk me into a wall._

Iruka's attention was drawn away from the Kakashi and the medic to Tsunade who was being awfully quiet; it seemed very out of character for the normally loud woman. She seemed to be watching Kakashi with great interest.

_I wonder what's she's thinking._

"I don't think so and don't call me Kakashi-sama."

The medic pouted and open her mouth to protest or beg, Iruka wasn't sure which, but Kakashi cut her off.

"You started spacing out the moment I stopped talking, so I can't trust you to take care of my friend."

His cheeks grew warm and Iruka knew he was blushing; it had been a very long time since anyone other than Ibiki or the Hokage had acted so protective of him.

_But not even Biki ever did anything like this._

"Your friend?"

_Is that so hard to believe?_

Her tone made it clear that she didn't think it was as she looked at Iruka directly for the first time since she entered the office; she did nothing to mask her dislike for Iruka. He searched his memory, but could not place her.

_Do I know her?_

"Yes."

Iruka smiled at Kakashi, a warm feeling spreading through his chest.

"How can you be friends with him?"

She practically spat the words as she glared at Iruka and he wondered what he could have done to anger the medic-nin; she was too old to be a former student, plus he'd remember her if she had been and he knew the parents of all his kids, so that wasn't it.

_I'd remember if we had been on a mission together. My head hurts too much for this shit right now._

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"But he's a weak chunin who doesn't know his place and he disagreed with you!"

_I should have known. _

Iruka watched as the bored look melted off Kakashi's place and was replaced by a hard cold stare that reminded him that as sweet and gentle as Kakashi could be, he was still one of the villages best ninja; Iruka wondered when he had forgotten how brutal Kakashi could be when irritated.

**Probably the first time he held you when you cried, baby. **

Iruka frowned at the familiar voice, his head hurt bad enough he didn't need this on top of it; he ignored the stabbing pain behind his right eye as he concentrated on quieting his unwanted guest. She always popped up at the worst times.

_Shut up._

**Make me. **

_I will._

**How's the weak little chunin gonna do that.**

_The same way I always do._

**You can't even stand by yourself, or is that just because you like him touching you?**

_Fuck you._

**No thanks last time killed me. **

"Iruka, are you alright?"

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: foul language, adult situations, possible bad grammar and spelling, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

Author's Note: Sorry this took me so long to get out, but I just could not get this chapter right, so I had to keep rewriting it until I did. Thank you for your patience, enjoy.

Revealing the Curse: Chapter 7

"But he's a weak chunin who doesn't know his place and he disagreed with you!"

_Now she's done it, I haven't seen the brat look that pissed in a long time._

It took a great deal of will power for Tsunade to keep herself from smacking the foolish woman through the wall herself; she had been fighting this desire since she called the medic in. Tsunade couldn't remember her name, but she wasn't really trying that hard, it wasn't worth it.

_I heard she disliked Iruka, but I didn't think it was over something as stupid as that. I thought Ibiki was just being his overprotective self when he said that this attitude toward Iruka was very common. Fools, if they knew what that boy goes through for them, maybe they would shut up. No, probably not._

Tsunade pushed those thoughts aside as she continued to watch Kakashi as he glared at the medic nin before him.

"How would you know how weak or strong Iruka is? Have you ever been on a mission with him? Or trained with him? I doubt he was your teacher. What rank are you? And last I heard disagreeing with me was not a crime. "

Kakashi's words were sharp as he spoke in the coldest tone she had ever heard come from her masked subordinate; Tsunade felt a smile tug at her lips, but held her trademark smirk in place.

_This crazy plan just might work. _

"I – I'm a genin and um, no, I've never been on a mission or trained with him and no he wasn't my teacher, but I've heard that he's at about the same level as a genin."

_What? Who said that? _

Tsunade had to restrain the urge to smack the little twit until she saw the look in Kakashi's eyes; it seemed Kakashi would take care of it for her and probably better then she could as he watched him step toward the koinochi. She didn't hide her smile as the woman instinctively step back from copynin.

_Iruka almost always goes on solo missions. On the few occasions he was put on a team, I've never heard of any of his teammates saying anything bad about him. More often then not they're impressed. The only one who's ever been on the same team and had bad things to say about Iruka is that former genin cellmate of his, the one who got sent back to the academy after the attack on their team, but from what I've heard from Ibiki and others that he has always hated Iruka, even blames him for being sent back to the academy. How he figures that was Iruka's fault is anyone's guess. I wonder if she heard it from him? _

" You shouldn't believe everything you hear, I just returned from a mission with him and he is definitely no genin level ninja. With a bit of training he could be jounin. Care to tell me where you heard such nonsense? "

The medic eyes widened at Kakashi's request and Tsunade found herself listening intently, curious to know if her hunch about who she had heard such things from was right.

"Um, around, lots of people."

"Care to elaborate on that? You know places? Names ? "

She stared blankly at Kakashi and Tsunade wondered if she made up the story to justified her treatment of Iruka; from the look on the copynin's face, Tsunade got the feeling he was starting to think the same thing.

" Okay how about just one name? I'd really like to know where that came from because I can't see anyone who actually knows Iruka saying such things."

Tsunade watched her run her fingers through her purple hair as she muttered something. Kakashi tilted his head to the side and place his finger in his ear as if to clear it.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Aki Seki, I'm on the same genin team as him, he's really cute. He says it's Iruka's fault he's not a jounin yet because Iruka him got sent back to the academy. He'd tell anyone who listened what an awful shinobi Iruka was and that the only reason he wasn't sent back too is because he was close the Third. He used to hang out with another cute guy, Mizuki something, I can't remember his last name, but he had the prettiest platinum blond hair. He used to say the same things about Iruka."

_Aki Seki? I knew his name was going to come up, but Mizuki? If it's the one I'm thinking, he's a traitor. _

Before Tsunade could open her mouth to ask, Kakashi beat her to it.

"Do you mean Touji Mizuki?"

"Yeah, that was his name. I haven't seen him in like forever."

A sly smile came to her face as she spoke.

"I can tell you why he carries that big shuriken."

_Figures. Why would she say something like that? Does she expect Kakashi to find that so funny he forgets why he's angry? _

Tsunade rolled her eyes at that comment, if she thought that a comment like that was going to distract Kakashi she was a bigger fool then Tsunade thought.

"Touji Mizuki is a traitor, who attempted to steal an important scroll from the village, then tried to kill Iruka when he tried to stop him."

"What?"

"Iruka has a large scar on his back from the attempt."

The med nin stared at Kakashi as she opened and closed her mouth; she looked so much like a fish that Tsunade almost laughed. Then she got a triumphant look in her eye and Tsunade wondered what the woman was thinking, but before she could utter a word Kakashi cut her off.

"Think carefully before you say anything else."

_It looks like she's actually thinking about it. Hm, Iruka been awfully quiet._

The blond Hokagelooked over to where the teacher was sitting to find him holding his head, his eyes were blank and his mouth was moving as if he was speaking to someone.

_No. It can't be. Not now._

She walked over to Iruka and called out to him. She hoped she was wrong.

"Iruka, are you alright?"

Iruka seemed to snap out of it and looked up at her; she could see fear in his eyes as he nodded his head, eyes flickering over her shoulder to where Kakashi and the medic had gone quiet. Tsunade turned her head to see what Iruka had was looking at.

_Well that's one way of dealing with her._

She watched the copynin pull his hitaiate back into place as the medic slumped against the wall; Kakashi turned away from the unconscious woman and quickly made his way to Iruka's side a worried looks in his visible eye. Tsunade watched the jounin kneel down so he was eye level with Iruka, who was once again staring blankly into space, his mouth moving as he spoke to the ghost in his head.

_I wonder how much Iruka told him?_

Kakashi looked behind him to the door before turning his attention to Tsunade, a calculating look in his eye; after another moment he seemed to come to a decision.

"Since you're the Fifth, I'm guessing you know as much about Iruka's abilities as the Third did?"

Tsunade felt a small smile tug at her lips, but kept her face neutral; she wanted to make sure Kakashi knew she was as serious as he was about protecting Iruka. It had taken quite a while for Ibiki to convince her to help him with what she considered a crazy plan, pissing her of by pointing out that her own research into the matter had stalled; she had never told him about the research, but that was Ibiki for you. Not being able to help Iruka was still a sore spot for her and Ibiki kindly never mentioned it again. When she finally gave in, she had promised him pain if the plan backfired and ended up hurting the kind teacher; Ibiki had assured her that nothing she could do to him would compare to knowing he had caused Iruka more suffering.

"I do."

She wondered what Kakashi would ask and what she would tell him; she wouldn't put it past the copynin to act like he knew more than he did to gather information, especially if it would help him help Iruka. Iruka may not want Kakashi to know about his ghosts, but knowing may help Kakashi find the answer that had been alluding them.

"Is he like this because he's having trouble with one of his ghosts?"

"Iruka told you about that?"

Kakashi nodded as he began to speak again.

"Yeah, last night after one of his nightmares. He told me that he has the most trouble with them after he's had one of those missions. He also said there was a justsu to deal with some of the stronger ones. Can you tell if it's one of them? Does he have enough chakra if he needs to use it? Is there anything I can do?"

_Sounds like Iruka told the brat everything._

"Yes, it's one of them and judging by Iruka's reactions, it looks like she may have used Iruka's situation to get loose, but I really hope I'm wrong and it's one of the others."

Kakashi looked confused and even after years of knowing him, she still marveled at how a single eye could be so expressive.

"She?"

_So Iruka didn't tell him about her. Shit, what do I tell him? _

"The first person Iruka assimilated."

She watch the confusion disappear from Kakashi's eye as it narrowed and darkened with what she could only describe as terrifying.

_Looks he did tell him. It's a pity she's dead because I wouldn't mind watching whatever Kakashi is wishing he could do to her._

"Wasn't that the missing Stone nin ?"

Tsunade nodded.

"What did Iruka tell you about her?"

"Only that it was a missing Stone nin and Iruka was eleven when it happened. I didn't push after I heard that."

_Makes sense, when I first heard about it, I assumed it was a man, too. _

Kakashi turned his attention to Iruka as he stroked the younger man's cheek; it was one on the tenderest gestures she had ever seen Kakashi make. Tsunade allowed herself to smile.

_This is good for Kakashi, too._

Kakashi looked back to Tsunade, but left his hand on Iruka's cheek.

" You said you hoped you were wrong, so does that mean you don't think Iruka will be able to restrain her?"

_Probably not._

Tsunade willed her face and eyes to keep their neutral mask as Kakashi waited for her answer; she was sure she had only been quiet for a few seconds as she thought about how to explain that no one knew what would happen if Iruka couldn't reseal her because that would most likely be Kakashi's next question, so it surprised her when Kakashi spoke again.

"Never mind. What do we do?"

She wished the brat wasn't so perceptive; she was certain she hadn't given anything away, but apparently she did.

"What gave it away?"

Kakashi gave her an odd look.

"Nothing, it just seems to be the pattern with Iruka. What will happen?"

"She will try to take over my body."

_What? _

Tsunade turned her attention to Iruka; his eyes were trying to focus on Kakashi, when he couldn't he lifted his hand to rest on Kakashi's as he continued to speak.

"She's been trying to every chance she can get for awhile now, it's in a report I gave after the first time she tried it. It takes a lot of chakra to reseal her, I don't have enough right now, I need a solder pill please."

_Maybe I shouldn't have just skimmed through Iruka's old reports._

"Can she do that?"

Tsunade waited for Iruka to answer.

"I don't know and would rather not find out, so may I have a solder pill please?"

_Giving him one of those pills in his condition could be dangerous, but what if she does manage to take over Iruka's body? There's no telling what she would do. She could walk Iruka and everything he knows right to one of our enemies, that would be a disaster. I don't see any other choice, unless the brat can think of something, and judging from the look on his face he's trying, but he's no medic nin. I can call Shizune and between the three of us, we may be able to come up with an alternative given a little time, but can we really afford to wait? Iruka doesn't seem to think so or he wouldn't be asking for that pill._

"Let's get you into a room."

"Thank you."

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning contains: Possible bad spelling/grammar, male/male romance, bad language,

Author's note: Sorry it has been so long. It is amazing how much has changed on this site.

"Let's get you into a room."

"Thank you. "

Kakashi watched as Iruka's eyes dulled again, his lips began to move as he spoke to the spirit in his head.

"Come on brat pick him up and follow me."

Kakashi gently lifted Iruka out of the wheelchair, the younger man stiffened in his arms.

"Sorry Iruka, I should have warned you."

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah, I' ve got you, just hold on, okay."

He felt Iruka relax in his arms, a smile tugged at his lips at the trust the man was showing him; Kakashi felt Iruka's grip on his vest tighten.

"Iruka?"

Pained brown eyes met his as Iruka smiled at him.

"It's alright, I've been through this before."

He's trying to comfort me?

"Is there anything I can do? "

Iruka's smile brightened.

"You are doing it."

Kakashi felt his eyebrow raise.

"I'm usually alone when this happens, I lock my apartment and stay there until I've gotten it back under control."

Kakashi felt Iruka shiver in his arms; he looked down to see Iruka's eyes were dull again.

"Today Kakashi!"

His head snapped up at his leader's words and he found himself watching Tsunade pushing the wheelchair holding the still out cold mednin into the hall and locking the door.

"I'm not leaving her in here alone, who knows what trouble she'd cause."

He nodded in agreement.

I wouldn't leave her in my office either, there's something not right about her.

"Can't say I blame you."

He watched Tsunade sent a small jolt of chakra into the wall behind he chair; a moment later the wall slid to the side revealing a small passage.

"This is the quickest and most discreet way to get to the secluded ward, but it can be very easy to get lost, so stick close."

Kakashi held back a snort at the thought of him getting lost, but knew better to say anything, he didn't like getting punched through walls and Tsunade looked like she was in the mood to do so.

I might be safe as long as I'm holding Iruka, she's quite fond of him, but I'm not taking any chances.

It was dark in the maze-like corridor and very narrow; Kakashi pulled Iruka closer to him so that they could squeeze through without bumping into the walls. The body in his arms was warm, but far too still besides the occasional shiver; Iruka continued to mumble things, but Kakashi could only make out a few few words, mostly "shut up" and "leave him out of this".

I've got to figure out a way to help him, there has to be a way for him to live a normal life. He's too sweet a guy to suffer like this. Once he's taken care of I've got some research to do. I wonder if Hyuuga Ami is still alive? Would she tell me anything?

They stopped where the corridor split three ways, on the left stairs descended a short way and a small door could be seen, on the right a narrow set of stairs spiraled up and the the middle kept straight with many doors on each side. Tsunade paused a moment before turning to Kakashi.

"We're heading up, so be careful with him, not only are those stairs very narrow and they get narrower some of them are uneven, but they lead to the secluded wing and that's the best place to treat him."

Kakashi nodded, a memory of the time he spent in the secluded wing surfacing in his mind:

There was so much pain as he tried to claw the eye from his head; medics trying to hold him down as he screamed and thrashed.

A he shook himself from the memory Kakashi felt a hand on his cheek.

"Are you alright?"

Concerned brown eyes looked up at him still hazed with pain and Kakashi felt himself smile down at the younger man.

Even with all that he's going through he's still so sensitive of other people's pain. I won't burden him with my problems.

"I'm fine, Iruka. I was just remembering a scene from Icha Icha with these two nurses in a secluded ward."

"You sir are a pervert and a liar."

Kakashi felt himself smirk.

I knew he wouldn't buy it.

"Guilty as charged."

But at least he's distracted by what I said and isn't worrying about me.

"And my pregenins are better at misdirection, but I won't pry. Just so you know, I am here if you want to talk about it after this is all over."

"After this is all over, I'd like to take you to dinner."

"What?"

Kakashi heard a loud creak from the stairs and skipped the next step; he growled as his foot nearly went through it, only his skills as ninja and some chakra kept him from falling or worse dropping Iruka. He growled again when he heard Tsunade laugh as she seemed to glide effortlessly up the steps without making one creak.

"You need to get these stairs fixed."

"Now, why would I do that?"

"So people don't fall through them and drop your patients."

"You didn't drop him."

"How much further do we have to go? Are there any other messes up steps I should know about?"

Tsunade paused in her steps and turned slightly; she pointed to the third step from the one he was on.

"That one's slippery."

Kakashi nodded as she pointed to the step just before the one she was standing on.

"And this one has a nail sticking up on the left side."

I wonder if she would have warned me if I hadn't asked? Probably not.

She turned and started walking again.

"It's about twenty more feet until we get to the door to the secluded ward."

Kakashi looked down at Iruka and frowned at the pained look on the younger man's face; Iruka's eyes were squeezed shut as he clung tightly to Kakashi's vest.  
"We're almost there, just hang on."

Kakashi looked up at the sound of a loud crack followed by the rattle of loose door hinges; the door looked like it was about to fall apart, all rotten wood and rusted metal that shook as Tsunade opened it. He half expected it to come off in her hand.

Why is it so dark?

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Why is it so dark?

Kakashi watched Tsunade disappear into the darkness; a moment later a light flickered on revealing a storage closet. Stepping over a filthy looking mop paying on the floor Kakashi followed Tsunade as she exited the closet into the main hallway of the secluded ward.

The only place in this hospital creepier than this is the psych ward.

The silence was oppressive; not a sound echoed through the halls as even the footfalls of Tsunade's heeled sandals made no sound.

I remember one of the nurses saying there was a sound jutsu on the whole ward to keep the illusion no one was here.

Kakashi looked around; nothing had changed. The green paint on the walls were faded with boring uninspiring landscape painting scattered here and there and the grey floors were dull with an occasional fake potted plant that had seen better days.

Tsunade lead Kakashi to a room across the hall and two doors down from the closet; it was large and windowless with a single bed in the center surrounded by two large machines and three small ones. Kakashi watched as Tsunade began to circle the room turning them on filling the room with a soft humming.

"I need to get a few things, I'll be right back."

Kakashi turned to see the ends of Tsunade's pigtails glide out the door; Iruka murmured what sounded like his name.

"Iruka, what is it?"

"I won't let her hurt you."

She's threatening me?

Iruka tightened his grip on Kakashi's flack vest.

"Not going to let her."

"I know you won't."

"I will kill myself first."

A chill ran down Kakashi's spine as Iruka spoke; it was not an idle threat, Kakashi knew he'd do it. He wanted to shake the younger man and scream at him, but just walked over to the bed and layed Iruka down; Kakashi stroked Iruka's cheek.

"It won't come to that."

"It might."

"No, she will be sealed and you will be back to teaching in no time."

Iruka nodded.

"Where is Tsunade?"

That's what I would like to know. How could she run off like that when Iruka needs her?

"She went to get something."

"Went to get something? Did she say what?"

Kakashi snorted and shrugged his shoulders.

"Does she ever?"

"Damn it, I need that pill now!"

Kakashi felt a wave of fear, frustration and despair crash into him; the force of it caused him to stumble back a step.

"Shit, I'm sorry."

Kakashi felt guilt twist through the mess of foreign emotions before they receded leaving him feeling dizzy and nauseous, but he'd never let Iruka know; looking at the guilty look on Iruka's face Kakashi realized he already did.

"It's alright, I'm amazed by your control, anyone else would be drowning the entire hospital with emotions by now."

A slight dusting of pink colored Iruka's cheeks.

"I've done that you know, just after I learned about the curse, but it wasn't the whole hospital just the ward I was in."

"What did the hospital staff do?"

"Upped my pain medicine."

What the hell were those idiots thinking! Were they trying to get him addicted?

"It was only until I healed enough they could move me home."

"They sent you home?"

"Shanna - one of the med- nin stayed with me while I finished healing and they weaned me off the drugs very slowly."

Shanna?

An image of a small blond woman with green eyes and gentle hands appeared in Kakashi's mind, the way she would sit quietly beside the bed, the only one who never pushed him to talk and how she would talk with Rin as an equal despite her young age.

"Kakashi?"

"She was a good med-nin, I could see her volunteering to do that. I wish she was still here."

A frown crossed Kakashi's face.

It's the way things are, one minute someone's there, then they're gone.

"Me too right now, but she's so good with the kids."

"Yeah, she seemed like she'd be good with kids... Wait what?"

"She's the best school nurse the academy has ever had."

"She works at the school?"

"Yes, she heals anything that we teachers can't and helps teach first aid and sex-ed."

Kakashi nodded as he felt a smile cross his face.

"She's probably very happy there."

"We're happy to have her and the kids adore her."

He seems to be doing better, I should have got him talking about the academy sooner. How can I keep this going?

The image of a small boy tied up by his own over long scarf being berated by Iruka for trying to escape class popped into his head, Kakashi had to stifle a laugh at the image; it was amazing how loud Iruka could get.

I wonder if I could get him to scream that loud? Not now Hatake focus.

"I heard that Konohamaru is in your class, I bet that's interesting."

"He almost as much of a handful as Naruto was, which reminds me I'm going to give that boy a piece of my mind when he gets back from his training for teaching Konohamaru that jutsu, he always seems to know when to use it on me."

Kakashi laughed and Iruka scowled at him for a moment before joining him; he mentally patted himself on the back for getting Iruka to laugh. It was a sound he would never tire of hearing and hoped to hear it often in the future. As Iruka's laughter died down his exhaustion became even more obvious as he lay there panting.

Where the hell is Tsunade?

Iruka squeezed his eyes shut as his body went rigid.

"Iruka, what is it?"

Iruka forced his answer through gritted teeth as his body began to shake and curl in on itself; Kakashi climbed on top to keep him flat on the bed.

"She knows she's winning, so she's pushing harder."

Shit what the hell do I do?

"Kakashi!"

Iruka's hand reached up as if Iruka was trying to embrace him, but twitched too far to the side and ended up knocking Kakashi's hiat-it up off his sharingan eye; it locked with Iruka's wide brown ones and the world went red.

As the red receded Kakashi found he was no longer in the hospital room Iruka, but in a strange, but familiar place; a shiver crawled up Kakashi's spine as memories of a place similar to the one he was now standing in tried to surface.

Not now, I don't have time for another stupid flashback from that damn jutsu of Itachi's. I need to get back to Iruka.

He reached up and formed a seal with his hands and shouted.

"Kai!"

Nothing happened.

Kakashi looked around, but saw nothing, but black rocks and red sky as far as the eye could see; turning in a circle he saw the same bleak scenery.

Fuck, what the hell! Did Iruka, no he had no chakra. Did she do do this?No, if Iruka had no chakra then that's unlikely. Did I do this when Iruka revealed the sharingan?

A shout and the sound of a scuffle broke the silence and tore Kakashi from his thoughts and he turned toward where it came from, but saw nothing.

A moment later another shout and Kakashi knew that voice; he began to run.  
"I'm coming Iruka! Just hold on!"

As he ran a shape appeared a distance away; a small moving speck on the horizon. Kakashi pumped chakra into his legs to increase his speed, but he d didn't seem to be getting anywhere, he clenched his fist and growled.

Why aren't I going anywhere? I need to get there now!

In an instant he was standing in front of Iruka who was on the ground grappling with a green haired woman dressed in torn black cloths with a crossed out stone hiat-it; she had a twisted smile on her face as she tried to pin Iruka down.

Is that?

" Ooh baby, look your boyfriend's come to play with us!"

To be continued.


End file.
